Order of Importance
by charathwen
Summary: They all had their own agendas and they were determined to stick to them at all costs. A distraction wasn't planned, or was it? After all, they had a wizard in the Company. When Gandalf stirs the pot by adding a female ranger to the soup, what will be the outcome? The task is now going to require not only stealth and courage, but a great deal of self-control too. Eventual DwalinxOC
1. Always you must meddle

**A/N First of all I want to say that it has been a while since I've written in English. I rely mostly to online dictionaries and Word 2007 if I am unsure about something so do forgive me if there are mistakes. Another thing is the use of commas, because they are used like completely opposite way in my mother tongue. I've really tried but it'll take time that I get used to it again :) So if you have anything useful to comment my grammar or spelling, please do review, but there is no need to be mean, ok?**

**The main pairing in this will be Dwalin x OC, but because I love Thorin too I might add an love interest to him too, maybe someone he left to the Blue Mountains...? I dunno, and it is going to be a side-story anyway if I add it. This one is for Dwalin *hearts* and all to the other dwarves too who were given a way too little screentime on the movie.**

**Anyway, I am known for rambling and I am doing it again.**

**I'm trying to keep everyone in character as much as possible, it is important to me. And of course I do not own anything besides Gwen (and maybe her horse), and I certainly do not make any profit of this.**

**I really do hope folk will read and enjoy this and maybe throw me a review too :)**

* * *

Chapter 1. Always you must meddle...

* * *

An elder man sat on the corner of the room, just beside the large fireplace, small puffs of smoke escaping occasionally from corner of his mouth. The pipe he had was very long, at least length of his arm it was, and old looking too one might add. The man had a grey robe with wide sleeves and it was clenched to the waist with a worn-out brown leather belt. And like that didn't grant him enough odd looks from the folk in the tavern, he had a large pointy grey hat on top of his long grey, and messy, hair.

The room he was sitting in was located in the inn of the Prancing Pony in village of Bree and more specifically it was the tavern of the inn. And the man was not just some old lad escaping to pub to down some ales from home to avoid his wife's nagging, he was a wizard. A good one, too, he was. His name was Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey. And at that moment he was not pleased, not at all. The wizard awaited company but the dwarf was nowhere to be seen. So deep in his thoughts he was that he didn't notice a figure approaching with two large mugs of ale in hands. The wizard raised his gaze when this person sat down, facing him.

"Gandalf." she spoke and nodded slightly handing him other mug of the ale and downing a great gulp from her own mug. She had spotted him when she had entered the inn just a few moments ago. "What on earth are you doing here, a small tavern in the middle of nowhere?"

"You are one to speak about being in middle of nowhere…" he grunted but then a smile appeared to his lips. He chuckled. "Good to see you, my dear."

"You didn't answer my question, though." she smiled slyly.

"Ah, well. I am waiting for someone but he seems to be late. A lot, I might add!" Gandalf sounded unpleased. It was the woman's turn to chuckle. Gandalf didn't exactly approve of being late, she knew that. His supposed company obviously didn't. The grey man watched his company thoughtfully. She didn't remove her hood but few loose strands of flaming copper peeked from the side of the hood. Her dark green eyes were melancholic and the spark which she had held in them was gone. Not entirely nor permanently, but it was lost. _She was obviously bored_.

"How you've been, Gwendolyn?" Gandalf asked after a brief silence. _Gwendolyn._ She grimaced of the use of her full name. Gwen took another gulp from her mug and seemed thoughtful. _Trick question._ Surely Gandalf knew all about her sister and without a doubt he knew how her family had abandoned her, so to speak. Without a doubt he would at least know about Arathorn's death. The wizards always knew.

"My sister went back to home. She left her son to lord Elrond in Rivendell." Gwen said. She frowned and continued: "But I am sure you knew all about that already. I do not understand why would she go back after how father acted. How she could just forgive him, I know I couldn't." she sounded angry at the end. Gandalf remained silent. He puffed a cloud of smoke between them and narrowed his eyes.

"You know, your father meant well and wished good for your sister after all. And deep down to you too, I think."

"Indeed. He had a great way of showing that. You do know that he didn't even come to the wedding?" Gwen hissed and looked around as if someone would listen their conversation. "Mother told that he blamed _me _that my sister met Arathorn!"

"Don't you think that it is understandable?"

"No, I do not. I did not invite her to visit me when I left. You know I love her dearly, always have, but I was fully prepared to chance that I might never see them again." Gwen sighed. "But then again, he wasn't pleased with me in the first place, so…" she trailed off. Gandalf looked mysterious and puffed his pipe once again.

"All things have their purpose." he stated simply after a silence and then he smiled. "Your sister's son will play a great part in events that are yet to come upon. He was meant to be born and he is meant to do great deeds in future. And that means also that you, my dear, were meant to seek Arador to train you so your sister could visit you and meet Arador's son, her love. And I do believe you, too, have yet a destiny to fulfill."

Gwen huffed and emptied her mug. "I am having another one." she motioned with her empty mug. "One cannot cope with your riddles without ale!" she stated but there was a smirk to accompany the sentence. Yeah, sure they would always bicker when they met, but she loved the odd wizard dearly and regardless of his hidden agendas and riddles he _always_ meant well. They sat a good long while in front of the fireplace smoking and drinking. Gwen didn't have a pipe with her so they shared. She had always enjoyed Old Toby's very much, little too much at the times if you would ask her fellow rangers. Yet she always stayed sharp and on-guard. They spoke about inconsequential things, like weather and hunting. She told him about her new horse, a black stallion named Thunder, and all this time Gandalf could hear from her voice that she graved action of some kind. Something that would bring the spark back to her life in the way training with Arador had.

They were in the middle of the heated conversation concerning goods and bads of different type of swords. Obviously they had quite different opinions about the matter. Gwen had just opened her mouth to defend her twin-bladed short swords, as they were interrupted.

"Gandalf." the low, rather husky, voice spoke behind Gwen. She didn't turn her head, though she was more than a little curious who Gandalf was meeting at the inn in the first place. Gandalf rose his gaze to look at this person and frowned.

"Ah, it is about time you show up, master Dwarf!" he announced sourly. _A dwarf? _Gwen heard a low grumble from the throat of this dwarf. She nodded to Gandalf and rose from her seat, now turning to face this dwarf. She didn't introduce herself but nodded slightly to him before passing the tall dwarf who was looking at her quite suspiciously.

"And who might you be if I may ask?" he spoke and Gwen turned around. She eyed the dwarf now second time. He had a dark neatly braided hair with few beads in it and no beard to mention. _Odd. _He wore a dark midnight blue tunic with a leather coat with fur lining. The most captivating feature in him was his eyes which were pale but deep blue with the slight hints of grey. The way he carried himself was royal-like and she wondered if he might actually be one. She was aware that there were few dwarven royals living in the Blue Mountains and elsewhere too. She awoke from her thoughts when the dwarf raised his eyebrows interrogatively.

"I am Gwen of Dúnedain, ranger from the North. I am friend of Gandalf's." she bowed her head slightly and turned away again. Gandalf rose from his seat too and motioned the dwarf to sit down. He muttered something about saying farewell to miss Gwen first and then he guided her behind the corner. Gwen frowned as she saw a mischievous glint in wizard's eyes. _He is up to something._

"It was good to see you, dear. Farewell, and do not forget easily what I've told you about faith and meanings of small things that happen to us. It was no coincidence that I have met you today in this very place. Keep that in mind." he whispered and hugged her briefly. Gwen didn't know how to answer the wizard's words as she did not fully understand what he truly meant so she just gave him a small smirk and wink. "I do not pretend to understand your riddles, wizard, but I will miss them until the next time our paths cross." With that she wrapped her cloak more tightly around herself and stepped from the tavern door to the black night.

Gandalf chuckled.

"It might be sooner than you'd think, miss Gwen…"


	2. In the inn of the Green Dragon

**A/N Wow I am really surprised about all the follows already, thank you :) And a big dwarven hug to you all who reviewed, it is always appreciated, thank you :) Let's hope I won't disappoint you ;)**

**About this chapter... it might feel a bit for a filler but 'tis not. There's a little peek to Gwen's history, short version though so hope you find the time to read it too. I was very confused with the timeline first but I think I managed to get that in order. We will also get a first glance at our beloved scarred dwarf :) I also promise that average word count per chapter will be bigger than this! ;)**

**If someone is interested, I posted some pictures to my Tumblr page about this chapter, link is found in my profile :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

2. In the inn of the Green Dragon

* * *

Precisely fourteen days from the night she had ran into Gandalf in the Prancing Pony she was sitting on the tavern named the Green Dragon sipping her ale quietly. That particular tavern was located in the Shire and few of the elder hobbits gave her rather disapproving looks. Not that she cared, she was used to it. Rangers did get odd looks from folk in many places but that was mainly because people were afraid of them. It was very rare to get to know a ranger, they kept mostly to themselves. _People fear what they do not know._ Arador had said that.

He had been a wise man and Gwen really missed him. To her he had been also a great teacher and a loyal friend. Fifteen years she had spent with him learning all he could teach to her. Simple everyday acts as well as mastering her swords. His teachings were precious to her and she sometimes felt that she had been a daughter the man never had. Arador became a father figure to her since her own father did not approve her eldest daughter becoming a ranger and did not keep in touch after she left home. _That is not suitable and honorable way for lady! _He had said. Gwen did not understand why would one think that. She couldn't understand why would the only manner fit for a lady be staying at home and becoming a mother. Were there no place for valor and honor? She was sad that her father had abandoned her, but she was driven and enjoying her life as it was as a ranger.

And then Gilraen paid her a visit at the camp one day, out of the blue. Arador welcomed her sister warmly among the Dúnedain and it was the very first evening they shared a supper when Arador introduced her to his son, Arathorn. Gwen could tell right that moment that her sister fell in love and she was happy for her. She had always been the one with the traditional dreams – meeting a man of her life, wedding, starting a family and all that.

But the bliss of their new found love did not last. Their father did not approve the marriage and at first he forbade Gilraen to marry Arathorn. Their family was breaking apart since Gilraen, too, had inherited her share of the stubbornness although Gwen had gotten the bigger portion of that into her character. Fortunately their mother was wiser than their father and convinced him to allow the marriage. Gwen and Gilraen did not know how on earth did she do that but Arathorn wed Gilraen in the summer of 2929 of the Second Age. Her father was not there. Gwen remembered the expression on her sister's face when she realized that her father would not come and that expression made sure that Gwen could not ever forgive him. Yet Gilraen was happy with Arathorn and soon they were blessed with a son.

Sadly, Arador did not get to witness the birth of his grandson - he died a year before Aragorn was born. Slain by orcs he was and Gwen swore revenge. Only two years from that he was followed by Arathorn and Gilraen was left with their 2-year old son. Arathorn was slain by orcs, too and Gwen's hatred for orcs grew even bigger as she watched her sister's suffering. Eventually, Gilraen returned to their parents and left the young Aragorn to Rivendell to be raised there. Anger swell inside Gwen during the years, not only had orcs slain her fellow rangers over the years, some of she considered even friends, but when they had taken his mentor from her and a love from her sister… That was not something to forget. And she trained harder, everyday, remembering Arador's teachings and his wise words. Because the day would come when she would get her vendetta and for that, she could not be too prepared.

Those memories were the biggest part of the reason she sat here, in the Green Dragon, today. She didn't really want to admit that to herself but she also needed something exciting to do, like an adventure. She didn't like to think herself that shallow, that she would actually go to some quest just because she was bored. And even more she hated to admit that there was a hint of truth in that mischievous wizard's words when he had told her that _things are meant to happen. _Gwen huffed and took a large sip of her ale. She reached her pocket and took a grumbled piece of parchment to her hands.

_Shire, Bag-End, a quest. You'll find my mark on the green door. Adventure guaranteed and you'll maybe get to slay some orcs too._

Gandalf must've slipped that to her pocket when they hugged briefly before her departure. Surprisingly, she hadn't thought all that long when she had already found herself packing her stallion preparing the journey to west. She wondered if this would have something to do with the mysterious brooding dwarf Gandalf was meeting at the inn but she discarded the idea because she couldn't possibly think up any business that dwarves would have in this little sweet place. Although she couldn't either think any plausible reason why Gandalf would invite her to the Shire when he was promising her an adventure. There was absolutely nothing adventurous in this place, nor in it's folk. They were polite and nice people and they appreciated good food and drink but they were hardly material for adventures. Gwen finished her ale and glanced out of the window. It was hardly afternoon. She was early, she knew that and maybe, just maybe, she had ridden little too fast unknowingly. Mayhaps she was little eager to go this 'adventure'…

She watched as hobbits stuffed meals after meals into their stomachs and Gwen could not understand how did they manage that. She had eaten a delicious bowl of stew and bread aside it when she had arrived an hour ago and she was still all too full. _Another ale wouldn't hurt though. _Returning to her table in the corner with a large mug of ale her attention was drawn to the door as were almost everyone's in the tavern.

There was a _dwarf_ standing in the doorway.

The dwarf was tall (for a dwarf) and he had impressive beard with a long moustache, both in almost black color, and he had so broad shoulders he had to turn a little sideways to fit through the tiny door which was built for hobbits', obviously. He also had some kind of fur coat on his shoulders, she couldn't really tell more specifically from that far, and a brown leather belt with impressively carved buckle on it. Across his wide chest he had two thick crossed leather straps which were holding two large axes on his back. Gwen was captured by his appearances and she found herself staring at the dwarf from her corner table. He looked around him giving the staring hobbits' menacing glare. She could've sworn he narrowed his eyes when they reached her when he was scanning through the tavern but she didn't get the menacing gaze. She lowered her gaze quickly as if she was caught of doing something inappropriate.

Taking a gulp from her drink Gwen returned her attention to the surface of the table. She was about to sink back to her earlier thoughts when the very same dwarf made his way to the opposite side of the room and caught her eye again. She forced back a smirk which crept to her lips when she was looking at the hobbits who were still glancing at the dwarf suspiciously and some of them whispering and motioning towards him. _Well, at least I do not draw that much attention to myself just by simply being. _Gwen chuckled at this thought. A hobbit woman who brought the dwarf a steaming bowl of stew looked horrified as if the dwarf would actually eat her instead. Against the odds, he just gave the woman a small nod.

From under her hood she watched the large dwarf. She was simply fascinated by him. The dwarf was very focused on his bowl of stew and a mug of ale, so she watched him more carefully. It seemed that he had various tattoos and that made her more curious since she bore a couple herself. Now she could also see the large scar crossing his face starting from above the eyebrow and ending up right below the jawbone. Everything in him screamed _warrior_.

She did not know how long she watched the dwarf sitting there, drinking multiple ales. She found herself wondering about him. Insignificant things, like what was his business here and why was he travelling alone? Gwen reached to look out of the window again and since she had been sitting on the tavern several hours now, she thought that she could just as well go and find the 'Bag-End'. The mysterious dwarf didn't raise his gaze from his bowl when she passed, but little did she know he did indeed give a long curious gaze after her.


	3. I see they have begun to arrive

**A/N Thank you again for the reviews and the new follows :) Special thanks to wonderful Aluriel for being so supportive about my writing, it means a lot :)**

**I'll be following the movie line pretty closely for now so I hope you guys can put up with that. You might expect that to change when they actually start the journey ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3. I see they have begun to arrive

* * *

Gwen didn't get lost easily but it seemed that every other door in the Hobbiton was round and green. They all were round, actually. She huffed in frustration and stripped her heavy brown travelling cloak. _Curse the wizard and his indefinite directions! _"The Shire, Bag-End…" she muttered as she stuffed the cloak into her bag. Gwen had left Thunder to the stable of the Green Dragon since she was not sure what kind of place she was actually going. The stallion seemed to enjoy his stay in there anyway and though hobbits were little afraid of the big black horse they treated him well. Gwen had told Thunder to behave with a mocking tone and he had just been snorting as if he would do anything less. He was a kind horse although he looked scary and wild. And she didn't really know how to speak to horses, not the way Arador had anyway. He would have tamed the wildest horse in Middle-earth with his soft words. It had been foreign language. Gwen had figured it must've been elvish since she hadn't understood it.

Gwen was exhausted of wandering through Hobbiton, but it seemed that hobbits had their supper time at the moment since they were nowhere to be seen so she could've asked for directions. She sighed and sat on the grass near the road. It was a very peaceful moment. Air was almost still, only the faintest wind blew and shuffled the green leaves in the trees and sun was still painting horizon with shades of orange, purple and crimson even it was settled a while ago. She watched the sky and her thoughts wandered again to the dwarf at the tavern. _My curiosity will be my downfall…_

"…thought that he lives on the _bog _since his name is Mr. _Boggins_." cheerful voice broke the silence in distance. The laugh came out loudly to this assumed joke only to be trailed off pretty quickly.

"For the love of… Kili, for the hundredth time: his name is _Baggins_, not _Boggins_!" said another, frustrated, voice as the sounds became closer.

"Whatever brother... Here I am, making a funny conversation and you keep raining on the parade!"

"One hell of a parade Indeed… I am having _so_ much fun wandering in here. You do know that uncle is going to have our heads if we will be showing up late?"

"He's not... Besides, eventually we will spot some of them. I am sure they're not all arrived yet." the voices approached her and now she was little curious again. _Odd coincidence that the Shire should have so many travelers during one single day. Or not a coincidence at all? _Gwen turned suspiciously to look at the two travelers on the road and she wasn't even surprised anymore when they turned out to be _dwarves_. She thought for the moment to ask directions from the dwarves but abandoned the idea when she remembered that they seemed to be lost as well. It led to the conclusion that they didn't know the Hobbiton any better than her. Another of the travelers had already spotted her though and was coming over.

"Hey, excuse me, miss…?" she flinched at being called _miss_. She hated that and only one allowed to do that was Gandalf. Or actually he wasn't exactly allowed but he wouldn't drop it no matter how many times she had insisted. She grit her teeth, there was no need to be rude to these dwarves. They couldn't have known what she preferred as her calling name.

"Do tell?" Gwen spoke and rose her gaze to the dark haired, rather young dwarf. _Oh wow, am I that old that I can really think that lad as a 'younger fellow'? Gods…_

"Ah, well, we were just… Me and my brother over there…" he motioned to the other dwarf who was standing on the road looking around with frustrated expression. "We were wondering if you could help us? I am actually having fun wandering around this place, I've never been here before! But the thing is, by brother over there…" he motioned again to the blonde on the road. "…thinks that we are lost and he is afraid that our uncle, who is waiting for us, supposedly, is going to have our heads if we are late. Well, he's not going to _actually have our heads_, just as figuratively speaking, you know…" Gwen's expressions swift from confused to annoyed and then just amused, and back and forth. If the young dwarf would've been speaking any faster it would have been beyond understanding.

"Kili!" the 'brother' yelled to the rambling one. "Are you telling your life story over there or asking directions?"

"Both! Now chill!" the dwarf smirked and Gwen couldn't help but smirk back at him. Then she spoke. "If you are indeed in need of directions, I cannot help you as it happens I am quite lost myself."

"You are? Oh… I would like to help but as I just told you we are lost too and…" he began but Gwen interrupted him since she didn't care to hear his story the second time in a row. "Yeah, I got it. No worries. I am sure Gandalf will find me if I do not show up where he intended me to." she spoke the last part mainly to herself but Kili's face lightened when he heard her saying the wizard's name.

"Gandalf? You are here to meet Gandalf?" he asked enthusiastically. Gwen frowned. "Yes, what of it?"

"Fili! Fili! The lady seems to be looking for the same place we are!" he yelled and Gwen flinched again. _Lady? What next? Granma?_ The blonde dwarf suddenly seemed more interested about her and approached. Kili's brows were frowned as he muttered something about a chance Gandalf being in two places at the same time. Gwen shook her head to the dark dwarf slightly. It almost seemed like his words came out from his mouth before his brain had a proper chance to handle the thoughts. She focused on the blonde who was eyeing her with little more leery expression than his brother.

"May I ask what business do you have with the wizard? Just that we supposed to have a meeting with him in the place called Bag-End on this very evening, a very private meeting I might add."

"That is indeed the place Gandalf told me to come. And not that my business with the wizard is any of your business, but since I do not actually _have _any business with him at the moment I don't mind you asking." Gwen said with little annoyance in her voice. She didn't like being interrogated.

"I meant no ill will, m'lady. I am just obeying our uncle's orders to keep our business as a secret, so understandably it concerns me that the wizard has invited an outsider to the same place we are having our meeting at. We were sworn to secrecy. Kili here doesn't quite always get how that's done…" his tone softened a little and he too, let his lips curl into a smirk. _Indeed brothers. _Kili scowled at his brother disapprovingly as he questioned his abilities to keep a secret.

"I have no interest in your private business, believe me. But I have travelled this far to meet Gandalf as he asked me to." Gwen looked around. "With the directions which were totally useless, I might add."

"Yeah, I know what you mean! _The Shire, Bag-End, look for my mark on the green round door._ Hell, all the doors here are round and in the dark you cannot even see if it is green or blue!" Fili said. Gwen rose her eyebrows. Those were the same directions he had given to her.

"Well, if you don't mind me tagging along, I would really like to find Gandalf and give him a piece from my mind and then I'll be on my way."

"I suppose that is okay. We didn't tell you anything about the quest after all so uncle can't…" Fili spoke and seemed to suddenly realize that he had said things he shouldn't have. Kili's expression was worth seeing for as it lightened up. "Who's blurting out things now, brother?" he gloated and laughed heartily. Fili looked rather sour at the moment.

Gwen on the other hand was all too concentrated into the word _quest. _It had been in Gandalf's note too. _The meddling wizard… _Had he shoved her on some dwarven quest without even asking her? In other conditions she wouldn't actually mind, but the dwarves were known to be introverted and they always kept their business to themselves. And FIli had just earlier proven that point.

* * *

At the same time in not so far away, behind the green round door…

"It's just that, ummm… I wasn't expecting _company_, you know…" the flustered hobbit said in a tone which probably was meant to mean something but Dwalin was too focused to the delicious fish meal and freshly baked bread to make an effort to think about that tone and meaning of it any further. He had eaten at the inn earlier but the bowls they served the stew in were way too small. One would have to eat like a dozen of them to get one's stomach full! It had been delicious though.

His meal had been slightly distracted by a strange woman who had been staring at him the whole time. Not that he really minded, he was used to getting stared at due his size and crude looks. Especially the gentle folk of the Shire seemed to be terrified by his appearances. She hadn't been a hobbit though, he could tell that much even though she wore a heavy travelling cloak with a large hood. She had been too tall for a hobbit, or a dwarf for that matter, not to mention her manly outfit with loose leather tunic, dark leggings and heavy leather cuffs. It had made him a tad curious though to see her beautifully forged twin-blades strapped to her back as she had passed him. He could also tell just by a quick glance that she also carried a dagger on her waist and probably one in her boot too judging by the bulge on her other ankle. But strangest part was that he hadn't been able to see her face at all. The only thing visible under her hood had been her eyes which had given her stare away when the flickering candle light glinted in them as they were fixed on him.

He was aroused from his thoughts by a doorbell. The hobbit was just standing there staring at the hallway, his mouth agape.

"That'll be the door." he stated and hobbit flinched. He finished the bread as the hobbit went to the door. _What on earth did Gandalf think when he recruited this fellow? _He wondered silently and let his gaze to wander. He spotted a jar of cookies on the mantle and was turning the jar upside down to get some of the delicious scented cookies out of it since his hand didn't fit in there, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Evening, brother." the elder white bearded dwarf said as a smirk crept on both of their faces.

"By my beard… You are wider and shorter than last we met!" Dwalin chuckled and put the cookie jar down. His brother tilted his head to him and gave him a sly look.

"Wider, not shorter!" he said and pursed his lips. "Sharp enough for both of us…" he winked and they both chuckled. Dwalin put his hands on the shoulders of the elder dwarf. _It has been too logn since I saw you, big brother, _he thought. Then out of the blue they cracked their heads together, it was a common greeting among the dwarves. The poor hobbit did not obviously know that and he jumped a little at the act. He was muttering something indistinctively.

"Excuse me… I hate to interrupt… " the hobbit muttered first in a small voice, then little louder. "Excuse me! It's just that… I am not entirely sure you're in the right house…" Dwalin heard him say and quick glance told him that Mr. Baggins was motioning toward his door. Dwalin shrugged and turned back to his brother who was asking if he had eaten already. _Of course we are in the right house, silly hobbit._

"Yeah, I arrived early since I didn't want to be late in case that Thorin will actually find his way by himself" Dwalin chuckled at the thought of the stubborn friend of his and his extremely poor sense of direction. But he had insisted that Dwalin would go without him and he would follow shortly after. "I ate at the local inn but you should've seen the size of their bowls and plates! I was actually about to ask if they would have anything which was not meant for children…" he added. Balin was examining a piece of cheese which seemed to be rotted or something.

"…visitors as the next hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come _visiting_!" hobbit's voice was rambling about something on the background but they were busying themselves by checking out the offerings of the pantry. Gandalf had been right, there was a lot of food. Balin was still examining the cheese curiously so Dwalin just grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder to get his brother's attention back to edible food in the room.

"It's riddled with mold." he stated.

"…not in the slightest! I don't mean to be blunt but I have to speak my mind!" Mr. Baggins' voice took a definitive tone. "I'm sorry!" he stated with his hands in the air. They turned around and studied the hobbit. _What was he apologizing for? _Dwalin wondered in his mind but Balin spoke. "Apology accepted!" he said with a warm smile and turned back to him. "Now fill it up brother, and don't stint!" he continued and handed him an empty mug. Behind them the hobbit looked astonished as he had just been dismissed completely in his own house, by dwarves.

Then the doorbell rang _again_.

* * *

**A/N Just a short note about my decision to make Gwen meet Fili and Kili first... I know that it is probably the most common way to introduce an OC to the company, but it is very natural too since the Durin brothers are so very tolerant and full with good will :) That always makes me happy so that's the 'why' behind that :)**


	4. Crack the plates, bend the forks

**A/N Wow this chapter was a nightmare to spellcheck :D So I am sorry if there still are mistakes but I checked it 4 times, I think :P But it was fun to write, I hope I didn't get too carried away though.**

**Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming *hearts* Anyway, here we have the Bag-End, finally! And some *cough* thoughts from Dwalin too ;) **

**Have fun! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4. Crack the plates, bend the forks

* * *

The door was opened by a flustered looking hobbit. Gwen frowned at his attire which was some kind of colorful dressing gown and under it he seemed to wear pajamas. His expression was rather desperate. The two young dwarves eyed him profoundly. With a slight frown they then spoke.

"Fili" the Blonde introduced himself and was followed by his brother. "And Kili!"

"At you service!" they said and bowed in unison. Then a wide smile spread across Kili's face. "You must be Mister Boggins!" he said with way too much enthusiasm and earned a sigh and grim look from his brother. Mister _Baggins _seemed a little hurt at this but before Kili nor FIli had a chance to continue, the hobbit tried to close the door. "Nope, you can't come in. You've come to the wrong house!" he stated but Kili shoved his boot to the crack of the door just when hobbit was about to slam it to their faces.

"What? Has it been canceled?" he sounded anxious all of a sudden.

"No one told us." Fili added and peeked behind his brother's shoulder. Gwen just stayed on the background, she wasn't sure what to make of this. The hobbit hadn't obviously waited company. _What have you done this time Gandalf…_

"What? No, no, nothing's been _canceled_!"

"That's a relief!" and with that FIli and Kili pushed themselves through the door regardless of the hobbit's attempt to stop them. Gwen waited until the dwarves had rudely invaded the house and then she cleared her throat earning a tired sigh from a hobbit.

"And you might you be? You're not a dwarf, obviously…" he said pointedly and muttered something about it being a relief. Gwen chuckled. They had made quite a first impression.

"I am Gwen of Dúnedain. I am here just to meet Gandalf, then I'll be on my way."

A realization spread to the hobbit's face. "Of course…" he muttered. "Gandalf… I should've known!" he added angrily crossing his arms.

_Oops…_

"I didn't quite get your full name, Mister Baggins?"

The hobbit was glancing warily over his shoulders to keep an eye on FIli and Kili who were exploring the hallway. She heard Kili appreciate the hobbit's home and asking if he had built it by himself. Gwen cleared her throat in the doorway, again, and drew hobbit's attention back to herself.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins" he told her with a defeat in his voice. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but Kili had started to scrape the bottoms of his boots on the chest which was apparently Bilbo's mother's glory box and the hobbit was busy to yell him to stop that at once. Gwen sighed. "May I come in master hobbit?" she asked a little annoyance present in her voice 'cause the hobbit hadn't invite her in yet. She could've just marched in but she considered it very rude. Yet she was little annoyed that hobbit left her standing in the doorway. Now he just turned to look at her with asnide look. "I was under the impression you people do not actually ask for permission!"

"Wow…" Gwen muttered as she entered the house. FIli and Kili hadn't been _that_ bad in her opinion. She took off her travelling cloak and was about to hang it in the hall as she noticed two cloaks which were not Fili's and Kili's. The other was a rough wool material heavy cloak in dark green color with a silver clasp and fine embroidery on the edges and another one was made of crimson red material which seemed like thick velvet and it had a silver clasp in it too but it was jeweled. So Mister Baggins had other guests too, obviously. She should've put the pieces together earlier but soon enough there were noises coming from the kitchen as the owner of the green cloak came to greet the arrived folk.

"Fili! Kili, come lend us a hand in the kitchen!"

It was the dwarf she had seen in the inn earlier. He padded the young dwarves on their backs roughly before noticing Gwen. Again his eyes narrowed but now also his lips pressed together making his mouth become a thin line under his moustache. Gwen was suddenly feeling very unwelcomed.

"I saw you at the inn earlier today." he spoke crossing his arms across his broad chest and eyeing her suspiciously. He was only a tad shorter than Gwen and yet she felt like shrinking under his gaze. "What are you doing _here_?" he asked then, bluntly. She frowned at his hostility and a spark of annoyance made her feel more confident than earlier. She lifted her chin unconsciously as if to try to be even a little more taller than the dwarf.

"I am here to meet Gandalf the Grey. On his request, I might add." she answered tilting her head sideways. A single strand of her copper toned hair escaped from under her leather headband and it tickled her cheek unbearably and that made her right eye to twitch a little. She fought against the urge to swoop the strand away and stared the dwarf intensely. He frowned and pursed his lips slightly. They remained silent for several seconds before Gwen spoke again, now brushing the strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do not worry, I have no interest of interfering to your business whatever that is. I am simply here because Gandalf left me a mysterious note to come here this very day and now I am just waiting him to arrive so I can give a piece of my mind to him about luring me here without telling me specifics! After that I'll be on my way." she sounded little more angry than she actually was but that just seemed to amuse the tall dwarf. He actually chuckled a little but then the frown he had wore in his face earlier fell back on his features and he muttered something about meddling wizards turning his back on her and heading back to the kitchen. Gwen stared after him. The curiosity towards him hadn't faded yet, quite the opposite actually.

She decided to take a look around and peeked to the various rooms there were. She hadn't been inside a hobbit hole never before. New things were always fascinating. She wandered to the atrium and leaned against the doorway which led to the pantry and watched the dwarves who were attempting to move the table.

"Come on, let's shove this to the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everyone in." said an elder dwarf with a silvery white beard and hair. He had to be the one carrying the crimson cloak. Mister Baggins had appeared to the atrium as well.

"Everyone?! How many more are there!?" he sounded horrified and as if to mock him, the doorbell rang demandingly. The hobbit looked rather furious as he turned on his heels and marched to the entrance hall. "NO, There is _nobody_ home! Go _away_ and bother somebody else! There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is!" he chuffed and stomped to the door. Gwen couldn't believe that hobbits could actually stomp but there he went and that was indeed stomping. Gwen peeked to the hall through parlour and tried to hold back a grin as Mister Baggins grumbled by himself as he grabbed the door handle "…if this is some clot-head's idea of a joke, I can only say it is in _very_ poor taste!"

And with that he yanked the door open only to be almost get ran over by a wave of dwarves who were now piled up in the doorway, grumbling. "Get up you big lump!" she heard someone muttering. At the same moment that Bilbo opened his mouth to speak she spotted the wizard behind the dwarves. "Gandalf." Bilbo sighed a defeat in his tone once again. Gwen marched to the entrance hall and gave Gandalf a heated look.

"Gandalf!" her tone wasn't defeated at all like Bilbo's and for a moment she thought Gandalf actually managed to look sheepish. "Can I have a word with you?" she asked with an icy voice. "In _private._" she added as the dwarves on the doormat eyed her curiously. Gandalf motioned her to the spare room in the back of the hall. She closed the door behind her and turned to face the tall man.

"What do you think you're doing? Luring me here with a company of _dwarves_?"

"What do you have against dwarves?" Gandalf frowned and Gwen blinked furiously and shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing. Besides, that was not the point!"

"Then what was?"

"You of all people should know that dwarves are incredibly secretive and introverted. I ran into few of the younger dwarves on my way here, I was lost for hours by the way thanks to your inconclusive directions, and they proved my point about in a first sentence they spoke to me." she stopped to draw a breath and before Gandalf could speak she continued. "What makes you think they would want me in their quest whatever that is? I have nothing valuable to offer."

"I would've thought that you would give yourself a little more credit. Don't you think your weapon skills, for example, would be valuable for this company?"

"Gandalf…" she gave him a pointed look."You know that was not the point. Why do you want me on this quest when they obviously don't? I don't even have an actual reason to go on this adventure."

"Ah, that may be, but you are restless. Otherwise you wouldn't have come here at all." the wizard chuckled and leaned on his staff. Gwen huffed. He was right she was restless but she didn't think that a quest with dwarves who didn't want her with them at the first place would ease that restlessness. She sighed as she remembered that the wizard meant always well.

"Gandalf… It is just that it has become clear to me within these few hours that I am not exactly welcome here. I do not think they will appreciate you dragging your charity-case along since they have trusted you with their secrets." she said pointedly and Gandalf tilted his head as if to ask explain further. "You are right, I am restless and it has grown more excessive day by day. And it was very kind of you to think of me and try to banish my boredom. But… I was actually looking forward to an adventure when I did not know what you had been planning and just left me the note. But when I got here, Gandalf..." she trailed off.

"I never thought you'd be one to take up harsh words or actions into heart."

"I am not." she gritted her teeth. "But I do not handle disappointment well. I was looking forward to this _quest_ while I rode here and now it seems I have to return without taking a part in it." she sighed. Gandalf chuckled, he _actually _chuckled to this.

"Do not give up just yet. Besides, it is not up to any of them if you're allowed to accompany them or not. The one who holds such power, I've already spoken with." he said trying to sound mystical. Gwen had no difficulties to guess who he was talking about. Authority had been written all over the stranger in the Prancing Pony.

"The tall brooding dwarf you met at the Prancing Pony, am I correct?"

"Ah, you remember him…"

Gwen scoffed. She always remembered the people she met. Not to mention if someone awoke her curiosity or made an impression.

"Now, if you do not mind I am rather hungry and thirsty, and I am under impression that Mister Baggins has an excessive wine collection." he motioned toward the door. Gwen sighed again. She could use a mug or too of ale herself right now so she followed Gandalf to the atrium where the dwarves were busy with the supper preparations. Well, actually they were just carrying all the food they could find into the table. Gwen found herself genuinely amused by the hobbit who was desperately trying to stop the dwarves from emptying his pantry, very unsuccessfully. He was rushing around snagging things from their hands and yelling to another direction at the same time.

"Don't you dare to touch my prizewinners! Excuse me, not my wine, please!"

"Put that back. PUT THAT BACK! That too!"

"Not the jam, please…"

"Excuse me. EXCUSE ME!" he yelled but was interrupted by a worry of his antique furniture. "No, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair... No, so is that. Take it back, please." he tried politely but it seemed that the grey-haired dwarf had some hearing problems and Bilbo ended up shoving him back in his own hands.

"It's an antique. Not for sitting on!"

And then he was already running off after a dwarf with funny hat yelling something about books and coasters. "And put that map down!"

She mused herself for a while with this comedy she got bored pretty quickly. Gwen craned her neck in search of an ale keg and she found a moving one from hands of FIli and Kili. Kili raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Still here?"

"Aye, Gandalf seems to think I am coming with you." she said and laughed at the surprise on the brother's faces. "To be completely honest here, I don't think uncle will approve…"

"According to Gandalf he has already spoken with _your uncle_." she shrugged and earned another surprised look. "Really? Little hard to believe, but what the heck… If you're going to tag along you should at least get to know the crowd, eh?"

"Wouldn't hurt I guess." she returned their smiles and wondered how long they would stay as open and laid-back. She could tell they didn't really share the common dwarven opinion about secrecy and withdrawal.

Kili threw his arm on her shoulder little too friendly and withdraw it quickly when she gave him a pointed look. Fili chuckled to this and started to name out the dwarves. "You've met Dwalin and Balin already, they're brothers. We like to tease them that Balin got the brains and Dwalin got the muscle when they were born but of course that is not true. Balin is a great warrior too and even though Dwalin doesn't usually talk much he is as wise as his brother." he explained with a mischievous grin. "Oin and Glóin are brothers too, and I think you've already noticed that Oin doesn't hear all that well. But he is enthusiastic about prophecies and he is very superstitious also. Glóin is too but he doesn't show that all that much. He is the only one of us who is married and has children back in the Blue Mountains."

"Only one, really? I always knew dwarf women were rare but to think that rare?" Gwen wondered and FIli shrugged. "Dwarves only love once, better safe than sorry or something. I wouldn't know. And well, few of us are very young and have no interest in settling down just yet anyway." he shared a pointed look with his grinning brother. "Not that any woman in her right mind would want to marry, for example, Kili here who just can't be taken seriously!" he teased and earned a pout from the dark dwarf. Gwen tried to hold back laughter but it was quite unsuccessful attempt. "Right. So who's next?"

"Then there are Bofur and Bombur who are brothers too, and their cousin Bifur. Bofur is the one with that hat of his always on. I swear, he _never_ takes it off! Bifur doesn't speak westron at all, so I imagine you'll have some trouble communicating with him if you're not fluent in khuzdul, and Bombur is the fat one, you can't miss him."

"That's not very nice thing to say." she frowned. Fili raised an eyebrow. "I don't think he minds. He knows we love his cookings. He is after all the only one who can actually cook something edible and not to mention delicious!" he said but nevertheless Gwen did not like that kind of a name calling. At the moment she didn't want to push her luck though since the two young dwarves seemed rather friendly towards her and she couldn't really say the same about the others. "So who's left?" she changed the subject fluently.

"That would be Ori, Nori and Dori. They are all brothers." he motioned towards three dwarves sitting on the table already. "I am surprised if Dori doesn't try to offer you a cup of tea by the end of the night!" he added. _I wouldn't mind_, she thought even though she preferred ale over every other drink. Fili, though, made his comment sound like it was a bad thing that Dori was offering his tea to everyone all the time, as Gwen would just consider it as a friendly gesture.

"Ori seems young. Even younger than you two."

"He's not, Kili is actually the youngest. Ori is older than us." Fili explained. "And you better keep your guard up around Nori, he's always planning pranks! Even more than Kili and yours truly…" he smirked. Gwen pouted her mouth. "Right then. So tell me about this uncle of yours. I met him briefly in the Prancing Pony two weeks ago but we barely spoke."

"There's not much to tell. He keeps to himself and is very strict about all the dwarven traditions and rules. That's the main reason I am so surprised that he has given his approval concerning you. Gandalf must be very persuasive…"

"He is, trust me!" Gwen laughed. FIli frowned but didn't interrogate her more about the matter. "I think it is time for supper now, yeah?" he said instead and eyed the table full of delicious food greedily. Gwen nodded and followed them to the table.

"Move your arses, you two! Make a room for the lady!" Kili shoved Glóin's arm and looked pointedly at Nori who was sitting next to him. Gwen gave him a look which told quite clearly that she was going to have his head if he would one more time call her _the lady_. Kili just grinned back at her and she sat next to Glóin with her mug of ale.

"I don't think I know your name, laddie." Bofur, who was sitting at the other end of the table, said cheerfully. He didn't seem to mind her presence at all. Gwen couldn't help but smile to him. "My name is Gwen. I am ranger of Dúnedain and I am here by Gandaf's request." the dwarves stared at her for this sudden flash of information. "I knew you were wondering anyway, so…" she shrugged and downed a long gulp from her mug. Some of them muttered nonchalantly but nevertheless it sounded accepting at overall. Bofur gave her a strong slap on her back with a cheerful laughter and she swallowed hard as the other option would've been spilling the ale from her mouth on Dwalin's lap who was sitting opposite to her. He stared her at that same suspicious look that he had worn earlier.

"Why would a wizard think we would want a ranger among us? I thought I heard you say you would give him a piece of your mind and then _be on your way_." he said with not-so-hidden hint that she should be going now.

"Aren't you quite the merrymaker of this company…" she muttered, feeling a little bold by the numerous ales she had downed during the evening. _If he would be a wolf I bet his fangs would be revealed just about now and a growl rising from his throat! _She fought hard not to laugh at that thought but, honestly, so vile was his look in that moment that it actually reminded her of a wild animal. Few of the other dwarves seemed to be amused by her remark. She thought for a second if she should apologize but then she decided that if he couldn't take a joke it would be his problem, not hers. Oin, who sat next to Dwalin seemed more than a little tipsy and slapped Dwalin on the back of his head. "Cheer up you big grumpy!" he laughed as Dwalin still scolded Gwen. The dwarves around the table cheered and laughed and then they just seemed to forget all about it as Bofur challenged them to bet if Bombur could catch a small sausage if he threw it across the table. And of course he did catch it!

Gwen was surprised that she was actually having fun sitting in the table drinking and laughing with dwarves and Gandalf who had joined them shortly after Fili, Kili and herself. She couldn't eat though since she was still stuffed with the stew she had eaten earlier today. She remembered that Dwalin had eaten the same dish but it didn't seem to slow him down even a notch. She found herself again studying the tattooed dwarf, now more close distance than the last time. Others didn't seem to have a big problem with her. They did not try to be too friendly with her or anything but that was actually understandable as she was kinda reserved herself when she was around people she didn't know. Dwalin was, however, only one who was openly hostile and against all odds that made her even more curious about him.

Her intense gaze upon Dwalin was interrupted when Fili stomped on the top of the table with several mugs of ale. "Ale, anyone?"

"Here, brother!"

"Me too!"

"What did he say?" Oin inquired with the odd looking horn stuffed in his ear._ Probably to aid his poor hearing_, Gwen thought. Dwalin grabbed his mug and poured the ale from it down to Oin's hearing device. "Have another ale, here you go!" he grinned and pounded the table with his fists as he laughed hard while poor Oin was shaking ale out of his ear but he, too, was laughing. Gwen found Dwalin like a different person when he was smiling and laughing. It took the sharpest edge off of him. Though she strongly suspected that the count of the ale had something to do with his sudden cheerfulness. _Oh, I am one to speak…_

She rose from her seat to get more that amazing brew Mister Baggins had in those kegs since Fili hadn't granted her one. She wasn't obviously loud enough…

"Thorin will not approve you, you know." she heard a low voice behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She took her time to filling up her mug and then she turned to face him. He was standing very close as if he was trying to scare her.

"Gandalf told me that he has already spoken with him about me. Though I do not have further knowledge about that." she said simply, her voice plain. The dwarf tilted his head and he looked for her eyes as if he was trying to determine if she was lying. "That sounds very unlikely. Thorin is very strict."

"So I've heard…" Gwen muttered and a little spark of annoyance was once again coming up. "Honestly, I cannot understand what I have done to earn your definite mistrust." she huffed. Dwalin crossed his arms again across his chest and it made him look even more bold.

"I don't trust folk I don't know." he said. "And I have no reason to learn to trust you either. What agenda do you have in our quest? You want your share of the treasure?" he asked accusation evident in his voice. Gwen's eye's flashed and if Dwalin would've looked more closely they also darkened significantly.

"I know nothing about this _quest_ of yours! And I am _certainly _not here because I want some share of this treasure you speak of!" Gwen took a step closer to the dwarf and narrowed her eyes as she continued. "How dare you suggest that I am some _mercenary_, tagging along in your quest for _gold_!? You know nothing about me!" her voice was dripping with venom and Dwalin realized he had actually offended her. She stared at him a brief moment with challenge held in her gaze and then she just brushed past him back to the dining hall.

The dwarf stared after her. He admitted to himself that he had been a little bit out of line there, as he didn't actually think she would be after the treasure. He knew enough about the rangers to figure out that she had to have other interests. The true reason why he was suspicious about her coming along was that he was sure a woman would be a distraction in their long journey. _Especially to the younger dwarves_. The Company could not afford that. Dwalin was sworn to stand by his King 'till the end, and if they would be successful the _end_ would be glorious and he was damned if he let some ranger woman to stir up the pot by messing up the youngster's head's. Everybody knew that the dwarf women were rare and seldom they were a sight to sore eyes. Dwalin could easily understand how younger dwarves would might be attracted to a human, especially when they were on the road with a company full of dwarf men.

_How could Thorin have allowed this?_

He didn't return to the table and his brother seemed to notice that. He approached him with an inscrutable expression on his wise face. He leaned the wall right next to him and tilted his head.

"Something bothering you, laddie?" he asked quietly and Dwalin grunted taking a gulp from his mug. Balin chuckled.

"Don't you think we should accept all the help we can get? After all, we are numbered just 13, 14 with the hobbit counted in."

"I'm not given up hope for Dáin to join us." he muttered. Balin sighed.

"You do know that it is unlikely?"

Dwalin didn't answer. Of course he knew that. But he held a great deal of respect for Dáin and didn't want to believe easily that he would be a coward. Thorin would bring the news soon enough. If he could find the place… Balin sighed again. He had always been very diplomatic and calm and today was not an exception.

"Dear brother, I suggest you get used to the idea that we will have a ranger in the company as well."

"The problem I see has nothing to do with her being a ranger." Dwalin said and Balin raised his eyebrow. "'Tis not? Then what is it?"

Dwalin growled. "Don't play dumb with me, Balin. You know very well that a woman will be a distraction to the younger dwarves!"

Balin smirked at that. "Well, I wouldn't put it that way exactly since you appear to be only one at the moment who is being distracted by her presence." he said with all too knowing tone. Dwalin shot him with the most menacing glare he could form but Balin kept chuckling. "To be honest, I am not sure if they have noticed she's a woman, judging by the manner they act around her." he said and motioned towards the burping contest they had going on in the table. "You, however…" he said with his insufferable knowing tone. Dwalin rolled his eyes. _You got to be joking me…_

"Don't be ridiculous. I just told you why her presence bothers me!"

"Yes, you did." Balin said with a tone one couldn't figure out if one would even try. With that he left Dwalin with his thoughts. He noticed briefly Mister Baggins pacing around the hall and motioning furiously to Gandalf.

"…pillaged the pantry! I won't even tell you what they've done in the bathroom! They've destroyed the plumbing!" he spurred around on his heels in the hall to face Gandalf who was carefully following him. "I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" his voice had risen to a pitch with that last sentence. Dwalin frowned. _He doesn't know why we are here? _Dwalin would've been curious what Gandalf's answer would've been, but the scene was interrupted by Ori.

"Excuse me… I'm sorry to interrupt… But… What should I do with my plate?" he asked kindly. Dwalin rolled his eyes. _What one does with an empty plate usually?_

"Here you go Ori, give it to me!" Fili appeared from the parlour and snagged the plate from hobbit's hand and threw it to Kili, who passed it to Bifur who was in front of the sink. Mister Baggins looked terrified as his plates and bowls went flying into air.

"That's my mother's West Farthing pottery. It's over hundred years old!" he shrieked as Fili was bouncing the bowl with his elbows. "A-and can you _not_ do that, you'll blunt them!" he added when Bofur and Nori started to cling the forks and knives together followed soon by Oin and Glóin. Dwalin couldn help but chuckle. He soon forgot the foul mood he had lingering in his mind earlier and joined the rhythm as all the dwarves were stomping their feet to the floor. "Oooh, did you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" he heard Bofur taunt and then they started to sing dishes still flying around, but not dropping or breaking.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

They started to pound the kettles with spoons and Bofur grabbed his flute from his pocket.

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crooks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you're finished, if they are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

The company laughed heartily to the hobbit's expression when he emerged to the room only to find neatly piled, freshly cleaned dishes.

"Look at his face!" Dwalin roared and padded Kili's back. Gandalf spread his arms and tilted his head to Bilbo and though Dwalin could tell that he had been sipping a little too much red wine and maybe smoked a tad too much of his pipe weed, he obviously had genuinely good time. His face fell when his gaze found Gwen who was laughing as much as any dwarf at the room. He was actually captured by her hair which was reflecting a dozen shades of red in the candle light and it almost looked like fluid copper and her features which were relaxed as she laughed. She leaned to the wall with her hand on the hilt of her dagger hanging on her belt. _She has an essence of a warrior. _Dwalin mentally slapped himself to the back of his head for such thoughts but seeing her there, looking fierce and confident, yet relaxed and warm, made a little spark come to life inside him no matter how hard he tried to smother it.

His concern about the Company's well-being then came right back, only ten times stronger now since he actually realized she was beautiful and even breathtaking if he would've allowed such thoughts to swell. For this his face went grim again. Gwen shot him with a fiery glare, she was still mad about his comment about the treasure, obviously. He was just wondering should he apologize from her when an intense pounding reached their ears from the main door.

"He's here" Gandalf said his face suddenly serious. "Finally…" he added then with a small smirk. Dwalin hide his chuckles under his beard. _Indeed._

* * *

**A/N I had so much fun writing the little scene with Balin! x) **

**Give a little love for the review button over there by clicking it will ya, poor thing doesn't get nearly enough! ;)**


	5. Far over the Misty Mountains cold

**A/N Thank you for your wonderful reviews again, keep them coming ;)**

**I have nothing special to say concerning this chapter, but after this we are finally getting to start our adventure properly :) Due that, I must say that it'll maybe take me a little more time to write since I want everything to be great and I also don't want to rush Dwalin's and Gwen's relationship in interest to keep it believable. I tend to do that a little 'cause I wait certain things a lot ;) But no worries, I managed to keep myself in order for now :D**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 5. Far over the Misty Mountains cold

* * *

Gandalf went to open the door while most of the dwarves were gathering to the entrance hall and to the doorway which lead to parlour. Dwalin was standing there in the front row partly because he wanted to give Thorin the _I told you so_-look.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way… twice." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. He probably knew Dwalin wouldn't let this go. "I wouldn't have found it all had it not been for that mark on the door." he added and gave a small nod to Dwalin who was smirking under his beard.

"There is no mark on that door! I painted it myself a week ago." Bilbo protested and Gandalf looked him sheepishly. Thorin eyed the hobbit with obvious suspicion. Dwalin couldn't blame him.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself, Mister Baggins." Gandalf said and the hobbit looked confused. Before he could embarrass himself more than he had done so already, Gandalf spoke. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of this company: Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin started to circle the hobbit with his arms crossed across his chest. Dwalin knew his only purpose on that was to intimidate the hobbit. He didn't mean harm but it was just his way to gain control and authority, usually it worked pretty well.

"So mister Baggins, have you done much fighting? Axe or sword, what is your weapon of choice?" he asked with an obvious mocking tone and few of the dwarves chuckled. Dwalin didn't fully understand his purpose to make fun of the hobbit in front of everyone even though Dwalin didn't either understand why Gandalf would recruit this hobbit who indeed looked more like a grocer than burglar, just as Thorin said before turning his back on him. Dwalin didn't bother himself further with moralities of his King's actions. He was eager to know the result of the meeting in Ered Luin. He was still sure Dáin would join them. _He had to. He is honorable dwarf and warrior._

They sat back to the table but in a completely different manner than earlier. Dwalin spotted Gwen leaning to a wall further away from the table. Thorin hadn't said a word concerning her nor hadn't he acknowledged her in anyway. He wondered what reasoning Gandalf could've possibly used to persuade Thorin to take the woman with them. Mister Baggins brought a steaming bowl of stew to Thorin along with some bread and ale. Dwalin was a little surprised there were any left anymore. Everyone waited in silence as he started to eat.

"What news from the meeting of Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin broke the silence eagerness evident in his voice. Of course they all wanted to know how other dwarves had responded to their plan to take back the Lonely Mountain.

"Aye, envoys of all seven kingdoms." Thorin nodded. Few of them cheered a little but Dwalin couldn't be silent anymore. "And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dáin with us?" he demanded and Thorin bit his lip and gave Dwalin a disappointed look and he knew before Thorin spoke that they wouldn't be joining them.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." he said quietly. It could almost be felt how the atmosphere flattened and few of them muttered something nonchalant. Disappointment was showing from everyone's face. _So be it. We will march to that mountain with or without their help, _Dwalin thought determinedly.

Gwen watched carefully this situation. She didn't know exactly what was going on but the disappointment was evident after Thorin had told them the news. It would appear that they were expecting some help from their kin but got none. Especially Dwalin looked sour, almost sad for a moment there. She didn't know what their quest was exactly about but she still wondered why would the other dwarves abandon their kin when they obviously needed help with something. It seemed, however, that the word _quest _had awakened Bilbo's curiosity. He was lingering nearby with unsure expression.

"A quest? You're going on a quest?" he asked carefully. Gandalf turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile. _The wizard was probably purring for pleasure as the hobbit showed some interest this adventure he had brought to his little home._

"Ah, Bilbo, my dear fellow… Let us have a little more light, shall we?" he said and as hobbit went searching for more candles, Gandalf drew a rumpled and folded piece of parchment from his pocket. The atmosphere was tense and fervent as Gandalf unfolded the parchment, placing it to the table where Dwalin made room by shoving Thorin's bread plate further. Bilbo came back with a candleholder in his hands when Gandalf spoke with a fateful voice.

"Far to the east over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak…"

Bilbo leaned closer with his candle and squinted as he read."The Lonely Mountain…"

Now that was something Gwen recognized and her eyes widened. _So this is what this quest is about… And these are the dwarves in exile! Of course, oh how did I miss that… I should've recognized Thorin's name! How foolish of me…_

Of course Gwen had heard and read about the great dwarf kingdom of Erebor and how the dragon Smaug had come and taken the mountain. She had heard about the dwarf prince who tried his best to build a new life for the dwarves of Erebor in the Blue Mountains. Gwen didn't wonder anymore why they were so disappointed when they did not get the much needed help from the other dwarves. After all, going up against the dragon with a manpower of 13… Well, 15 with Bilbo and herself, was a desperate act.

"Now, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Glóin said and few of the dwarves were obviously less superstitious than others judging by their reaction. Gwen saw Dori roll his eyes to his brothers.

"Aye, Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold…" Oin said and paused dramatically as he looked around letting his gaze wander through his kin. "_When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end._"

The excitement went flying out of the window from Bilbo's face when he heard a word 'beast'. "Beast? What beast?"

Bofur explained to him that it meant Smaug the Dragon, using portrayals like 'airborne firebreather' and 'claws like meathooks, teeth like razors'. _As if the hobbit didn't look frightened enough already_. Gwen's attention was, however, in Dwalin who hadn't spoken a word nor had he risen his gaze even once from the surface of the table after the ill news. Sure she was still angry at him for implicating that she would be a mercenary, but she wished she could've offered him at least some consolation. Although she knew it wasn't so, she hoped that her assumed joining to this Company would've given him some. Sure, she wasn't worth of an army, but she was willing to risk her life, after all, to join them. It should've meant _something_ to them, to him. But she was not one for dwell in self-pity so she refocused her thoughts as the dwarves kept discussing to their matters.

"This task would be hard with an army behind us. But we're number just 13. Not 13 of the best, nor brightest…" Balin said. Gwen frowned at his last comment. _Little pessimistic there, Master Balin?_ Nori demanded to know who Balin was calling stupid and Oin just wanted to know what he had even said.

"We may be few in number but we're fighters! To the last dwarf!" Fili declared and was followed by Kili who was sure Gandalf had killed hundreds of dragons. Gwen chuckled when the dwarves urged Gandalf to tell them how many dragons he had actually killed since she was pretty sure he hadn't kill any. She enjoyed his discomfort with mischievous grin. She noticed also that Thorin looked very displeased at his kin's behavior.

"That's ENOUGH!" he growled and stood up. He eyed the crowd and leaned onto the edge of the table with both of his hands. His mouth was pressed to a thin line before he spoke with calm voice. "If _we_ have read these signs, do you not think others have read them as well?" he looked around each and every one of them. Everyone had fallen silent and some of them even looked ashamed.

"The dragon Smaug has not been seen in 60 years… Eyes look to the east assessing, wondering weighing the risk. The vast wealth of _our people _may now lay unprotected!" he said and Gwen could hear the pain in his voice. She, too, was caught silent when he spoke to them.

"Now, do we sit back and wait when others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to TAKE BACK EREBOR?" his voice rose in the end and those simple words seemed to put some new hope and spirit to the dwarves as they cheered and some of them stood up too. Gwen was actually impressed by his manner, how he inspired his people. Yet, Balin looked serious.

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." he said, flattening the atmosphere significantly. Gwen pressed back the urge to slap him to the back of his head for ruining the spirits.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf then spoke and drew a key from his sleeve. Gwen had no idea what significance that key held but obviously something since every dwarf in the room was staring at it in awe. Bilbo just looked as confused as she probably did herself. Thorin looked moved as he questioned Gandalf how he had acquired that key.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain. For safekeeping." he said and then he handed the key to Thorin theatrically. "It is yours now." Gwen chuckled. _Must you always be such a drama queen, Gandalf. You could've just given him the key at the beginning…_

They came to the conclusion that if there was a key, there must be a door too, surprisingly. Gandalf and Thorin started to discuss about some hidden passage and some cryptic message which lay in that map. Bilbo looked interested but she had figured he was interested in maps since his home was full of them. Gwen, on the other hand, didn't particularly care for those things. Sure they had their value at times but she never was one to examine them with great interest. She always had something more practical to do.

"Does anyone else care for another ale?" she then asked, thinking it would be polite since she was her way to get another fill herself. Few of them look at her surprised but Bofur, Nori, Glóin and Bombur nodded with some mutterings resembling 'Aye' or 'Yeah'. Ori looked like he would gladly have another one but didn't dare to say anything and Dwalin eyed his empty mug longingly but said nothing.

"I'll come and help you with those." Balin said and gave her a small smile. Gwen shrugged and disappeared to the pantry. Balin followed her shortly. She took mugs Balin had in his hands, filled them up and gave them back to him. She didn't like the feeling of being watched the way Balin did. As if he was trying to dig into her very soul.

"What?" she had to ask since the elder dwarf continued to stare as she filled up the mugs she had carried herself. Balin chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on now, you have something to say? You're staring at me like you're trying to combust me with your eyes or whatever." she huffed and turned to face him. The white haired dwarf then smiled.

"Forgive me, I was rather deep in my thoughts. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"And did those thoughts concern me?"

"In a way, yes."

"What that supposed to mean?" she put the mugs down and placed her hands on her hips tilting her head slightly. Balin narrowed his eyes but the hint of a smile did not disappear. _That is one odd dwarf… Or then he just prefers to keep up the mystical image like Gandalf._

"You do know that you're stirring up emotions in our company?" he then asked his face growing serious. She wasn't sure what that meant so she frowned.

"If you mean things like Dwalin openly hating me, yeah, I've noticed."

"He doesn't hate you, laddie."

"I did not mean that I cared if he did." she lied quickly and continued then, " It was just an example since none other has shown their displeasure as openly as him." she muttered turning to gather the full mugs of ale to her hands. She brushed past the old dwarf but he touched her arm as if to ask her wait. "Gwen?" She turned her head.

"Please try to understand that your presence is complicating things in ways you may not notice. This quest is very important to us and I think it is safe to say we all hope we'll be successful. We cannot afford distraction of any kind." he sighed. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"May I be honest with you Master Balin?"

"Of course."

"I was brought here by a wizard who thought I was bored. And bored I was, indeed. I did not know what this quest was about 'till now. But I can safely say that my intentions are not to _distract _your journey in any way, I actually do not quite understand what you mean by it. You may not understand nor believe it but I do hope you'll be able to reclaim your home and I am here just to help. I _want _to help. I do not understand why you dwarves are so opposed about unexpected help." with that she turned and left Balin standing in the pantry.

She passed full mugs to Bofur and Nori, and placed one in front of Dwalin. He looked up and was probably about to say something snarly but she intervened before he spoke. "You we're looking like you would like one." she said simply with a shrug and backed off. He did not look at her nor was his voice actually audible but she nevertheless heard him grunt 'Thanks.'. She hide her smirk. _That had to be tough to him!_ In the table the conversation had somehow turned to argument about Bilbo's abilities as a burglar. Balin, who had returned from the pantry by now as well, handed the hobbit some kind of a contract. She lost quickly her interest to watch the hobbit as he read the terms barely audible voice. Gwen's thoughts wandered back to words Balin had spoken to her in the pantry.

She couldn't possibly understand what this nonsense about her being a distraction was. Well yeah, of course if Dwalin for example kept wasting his energy to hating her so openly, she could see how that could be a problem in some ways. The thing was, however, that they had no plausible reason to hate her. He had said that he had no reason to learn to trust her but maybe he would change his mind along the way.

She hoped that he would.

No matter the fact that he had been rude to her, still was, she was still intrigued by him. She was a little surprised when she realized that she would actually _like to get to know him_. There was just something in him what kept her captivated. Admitting it unwillingly to herself, she couldn't deny that his features pleased her eyes as well, even the long scar travelling across his face, but she would never let those thoughts to dwell nor would she ever tell about those thoughts to anyone. Gwen let her guard down just for the moment, to let an image of him to appear in front of her eyes. She quickly snapped back, however, when she realized that the image of his muscular and rough posture made her abdomen tighten and heart quicken remarkably.

"…incineration?" hobbit's voice had risen to a shriek. Bofur puffed his pipe and nodded.

"Aye, Smaug will burn the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye!"

Bilbo looked like he was about to faint and gasped something which sounded like a plea to get air. Gwen watched him with a frown. She would've really liked to hear Gandalf's reasoning for bringing the hobbit in. And to think that the dwarves had accepted _him_, but had difficulties to accept her even though she was an experienced warrior and tracker.

"Think furnace with wings! Flash of light, searing pain, and _poof _you're nothing more than a pile of ash!" Bofur continued with way too much cheerfulness in his voice. Mister Baggins tried to inhale and exhale calmly but instead he just collapsed to the floor.

"Well wasn't that helpful." Gwen muttered. Bofur shrugged and lit his pipe again. Gandalf carried the poor hobbit to the parlour and placed him on the armchair. She decided that she needed a puff of Old Toby as well and quietly she slipped out of the door. She needed a little peace and quiet for a moment.

Dwalin watched Gwen slip out of the door. He eyed the mug she had brought him before, though it was now empty. She was trying to soften him up by being civil. _I'll be damned if that'll work on me. _He saw Thorin and Balin to exchange words in the hallway. Dwalin would've liked to ask from Thorin why he had approved to this ranger joining their quest. Of course it was true that they were very few numbered but surely Thorin wouldn't think that one woman would change anything. Dwalin stood up and watched his King. He looked troubled and pained when he spoke. Thorin seemed to talk about the key and then Balin gave him a reassuring smile and padded his back. When Balin moved back to the table, Dwalin approached Thorin who was still standing on the hallway leaning to the wall and holding the key in his hand.

"So we're officially doing this then? Even we didn't get much needed help?" he spoke quietly and Thorin's blue gaze met his dark green.

"Yes." he said simply. Dwalin nodded.

"Odds are against us. There are too few of us."

"That may be. But as I just told your brother, I do not have a choice. I do not _want_ a choice. I was meant to do this."

Dwalin nodded. He pondered how to ask his question without sounding like he was questioning his authority or ability to make the right choices.

"May I ask what made you approve this ranger, a woman, joining to our sacred quest?

Thorin looked thoughtful. He was not offended by this, he had actually wondered when someone would question his decision. Dwalin watched him intensely.

"You know, I told Balin just a moment ago something. You know what I told him when he insinuated that we would need more manpower and the company of 13 may not be enough?"

"I don't."

"I told him that I would take each and every one of these dwarves over the army from the Iron Hills. Because these dwarves answered when I called upon them." he fell silent and bit his lip.

"_Loyalty. Honor._ _A willing heart_."

They stood silent, staring each other. Thorin lowered his gaze to his hands and then back to Dwalin. "I cannot ask more than that."

"That's what I told him and that is all I am going to tell you. And that's why I approved when Gandalf suggested me that I would accept her to accompany us." he said then his voice more stern now and Dwalin nodded. In a way he understood, although he suspected that Gandalf had been quite persuasive too. He turned his back to him and was about to go to the pantry to fill his mug when Thorin spoke again.

"Dwalin. Regardless of your beliefs, or mine for that matter, like it or not…" he smiled a little and continued, "We need all the help we can get. You know that, don't you?"

Dwalin didn't answer to him but of course he knew that. Gandalf must've chosen his words wisely to make Thorin actually think that though. The son of Thrain was, without a doubt, the most stubborn dwarf he had ever met. Dwalin turned his back on him heading to the pantry where he filled up his mug when an impulse took over, and he filled another mug too and slipped from the front door after he made sure nodoby saw him do that. Gwen was sitting on the steps smoking a pipe. She watched him with a look so surprised that it almost made Dwalin grin. He handed her the mug.

"I thought you would appreciate one with the smoke." he said and the ranger took the mug with suspicious look. She narrowed her eyes but her tone was mischievous as she took the mug from him.

"Did you poison this, eh?"

Dwalin chuckled. "I did not."

He sat down, keeping his distance though. He felt Gwen's eyes on him but he did not spoke. A long while they sat on the steps in the cool night breeze, quietly.

"I don't trust you…" he started and he heard Gwen scoff quietly. "…but if you turn out to be worthy of it, I may be willing to change my opinion about the matter."

She didn't say anything, not that he had expected it. He chose his next words carefully. "I hope you understand how important this quest is to us and that you will respect that. We can't afford..." he started but Gwen cut him off.

"Balin spoke to me about that, you know. The importance of this quest and all… I told him that I only wish to help. He also said that I would be a distraction but I didn't quite understand what he meant by it. Nevertheless, I told him that I have no intention to _distract_ anyone in any way." Gwen spoke softly. Dwalin nodded. Then they sat again in the silence for a good long while. Then he finally stood up and turned on his heels to return inside. Gwen didn't look after him.

"_Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart_." he said quietly and paused for a moment. "Thorin believes you have those qualities."

"But you do not?"

"That remains to be seen…" and with that he slipped back to the hobbit hole. Gwen thought about their conversation. She still didn't understand why the dwarves thought she would want to jeopardize their quest in some way. Why would she bother to do such a thing? If she would want to pull pranks and spread mischief, surely she could do that in some less dangerous circumstances than on a quest to slay a dragon? Maybe their reasoning on the matter would become more clear to her on the road.

She couldn't help but feel a little excited about this adventure, an eagerness to feel alive again. And she also felt a little spark of happiness, when she thought that Dwalin had given her a chance to prove she was worthy of his trust.

She heard low humming coming from the house. _The dwarves are singing, _she realized. For a moment she thought she'd go inside but then she heard they started to sing and suddenly she felt that it would be an intrusion to something sacred and private. So she just sat there on the front steps, drinking the ale Dwalin had brought her, listening the soft melody and beautiful lyrics filled with pain and loss.


	6. 6 The fire was red

**A/N Let me just tell ya, this chapter... a nightmare it has been! I've never written any kind of battle scene before, not even a small one... And let me tell you this too, I wrote this chapter over and over again and now I am just so full of this that I cannot see how I could make it better. So I let it be and look forward. Please forgive me that it is not perfect.**

**Also, I am truly sorry if you find Gwen's and Dwalin's continuous dance without action boring, but I do love the tension which builds up between them and that is the way I'm gonna keep building this.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6. The fire was red...

* * *

The company had left the hobbit hole in the first light when the morning was still cold and the grass was dewy. Gwen wondered by herself where the hobbit was and would he be joining them later or was he refused to leave his home. Gandalf was riding with his brown mare in the front and he seemed to be having a conversation with Thorin. Otherwise the company was quiet. Even Fili and Kili were quiet for once.

Gwen hadn't slept very well, after all, the hobbit's arm chair wasn't exactly her size and she had a lot in her mind too. She had sneaked back to the house some time at night only to realize that everyone had fallen asleep already. Some of the dwarves were just sleeping on the parlour and Bofur was actually snoring on the dining table but some of them had disappeared to the guest rooms. At least she couldn't see Bombur, Ori, Nori or Glóin anywhere. And Thorin had been missing too. She had sat to the armchair after she had stripped of her leather waistcoat along with her belt and dagger. She had also kicked the boots out of her feet and then curled up to the chair with her cloak as a blanket. She had fallen to a fluttery sleep watching Dwalin who had been sleeping in sitting position against the wall on top of a trunk. He had looked amazingly different without his frowning expression.

"Well, this was a waste of time then!" she heard Dori say and some of the dwarves murmured approvingly. "Who's idea was this anyway?" Glóin asked but didn't get an answer. So the hobbit wouldn't be joining them then, apparently. Gandalf gave them an ugly look, though. Gwen fixed her position in the saddle and grunted quietly. The mornings had never been her favorite part of the day. Luckily she didn't really have to _do_ anything but sit since Thunder followed the line of ponies obediently.

As the sun rose higher to the sky the weather was warming up too and soon the heavy travelling cloak was definitely too much. She wore her brown beautifully crafted leather corset under it and while she didn't even care to count the times other rangers had wondered her choice of clothing, the particular garment was great for riding and it had excellent qualities in battle too. In addition to the support it gave to her back while riding it also offered protection when fighting which was useful since she didn't prefer any heavy armor. It would've compromised her mobility in which she relied greatly. Usually she wore a long sleeved tunic, to protect her arms a little, under the corset but not today because she had know in the morning that it was about to be a long sunny, not to mention hot, day and besides it was unlikely they would enter any kind of battle on their way to Bree.

Gwen popped the clasps open and shrugged the heavy woolen thing off from her shoulders. The particular action did not only reveal her slender yet well-built figure but also her tattooed back and arms. Gwen was very fond of her symmetrical tribal tattoos. Unlike most of the tattoos she had seen, mostly on dwarves, their design did not hold any significant meaning. They were designed and made by her long gone friend who had gone missing in action and never had been found. They had been quite close and that's why she had agreed when he had wanted to put ink on her skin. Gwen felt like now her dear friend was always with her and although she knew that they didn't actually protect her from anything it somehow felt like a part of her armor.

She was quite unaware the gazes she was drawing to herself at the moment though. Behind her Fili was choking suddenly to his puff of smoke and Kili trying to keep his mischievous laughter inside. She let go of Thunder's reigns and folded the cloak neatly so it would take as small space from her bags as possible. She trapped her swords back into her back and fixed the position of her brown leather pocket belt and the belt in which her dagger was hanging in. Then she heard Fili coughing loudly behind her and looked over her shoulder with quirked eyebrow. "You alright back there?" she asked but didn't really get an answer from the boys. Kili nudged his brother's arm and grinned to him and Fili gave him a glare which would've killed the younger dwarf if such power would've existed. Gwen shrugged and turned back, collecting the reigns back to her hands. _It almost seems that they have some inside joke going on constantly._

"You lot back there, care to wager will the hobbit show up or not?" Bofur called out grinning with his pipe on his hand. Kili placed his bet on the favor of Bilbo but Fili didn't believe he would come. At least not enough to risk his gold. Gwen was about to place her bet against Bilbo too but then she changed her mind when she thought how persuasive Gandalf could be if he wanted.

"I think he'll show up, right Gandalf?" she said and the wizard glanced at her looking mysterious. "Hmmm, well, I do want to believe he will find _the Took_ in him." he said and turned back, smiling. Apparently the only ones who thought Bilbo would show up were Oin, Kili, Gandalf and herself. They got some pitying looks and she heard Glóin muttering that they were practically donating their gold away.

"Aye, but that's good for us!" Dwalin said to him. He glanced again over his shoulder and froze for a second. His eyes wandered not only on her tattoos but also to her fitting leather garment. Balin was looking at him disapprovingly and cleared his throat subtly while wearing a frown. Dwalin blinked and quickly turned back. They rode in silence for a while and Gwen, too, had lit up her pipe. Suddenly they heard a sound, like a loud rustling, behind them. It came closer and then they saw the panting hobbit running towards them from the woods the contract flapping in the wind in his right hand. One by one they stopped and Bilbo reached them his cheeks rosy and breathing uneven. "I… I signed… it…" he panted and handed the contract to Balin who inspected it carefully. She wondered briefly why she didn't have to sign a contract if Bilbo did. She made a note in her mind to ask that from Balin later.

"Everything appears to be in order here. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" he said proudly and the frown on his face was gone when he winked to Bilbo who gave him back a weak smile. Gwen smiled too. She had her suspicions concerning mister Baggins' survival in the wild but she was nevertheless genuinely happy that he had _found his inner Took_, as Gandalf had put it, and joined them because it was evident that he was a little more than a tad curious about this adventure. Thorin nodded to the hobbit and Gwen saw a hint of amusement cross his face. He was obviously willing to accept the help but his expression revealed that he, too, had suspicions about the hobbit.

"Give him a pony!" he grunted and Bilbo's face fell.

"No no, that won't be necessary! I can keep up by foot, thank you!" he sounded terrified of the idea of riding. "I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know… Even got as far as Frogmorton once…" he added but was then lifted to the saddle of the spare pony by FIli and Kili. He looked mortified. Gwen caught up with him and Bilbo gave her an unsure smile.

"Have you ever ridden before, Master Baggins?" she asked although she knew the answer. Bilbo was sitting on the saddle stiff and he would have his muscles more than a little sore in the evening if he would not relax. He shook his head slightly to her, looking embarrassed.

"Well, I can tell that it will be much more comfortable to you if you relax your shoulders and arms. Just make sure with your thighs that you won't fall off." she advised. He nodded and tried to relax himself with a little success.

"You may call me Bilbo if you wish. _Master Baggins _sounds so very formal."

"Aye, I can do that, Bilbo." she nodded. As they rode forward, she remembered the bet.

"I believe you laddies owe at least me and Kili some gold, eh?"

"Yeah, pay up!" Kili grinned. He seemed to have forgotten the bet as well. With displeased muttering and grim looks there were small gold pouches tossed around. Oin chuckled looking even more smug than Kili, and Gwen couldn't hide her smirk either when Dwalin tossed a pouch in her direction. He was probably hoping she wouldn't catch it if he would toss it hard enough but she had to disappoint him. She gave him a sweet smile and she was indeed glad there was no such power as killing with a gaze.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked and motioned towards the flying pouches. Gandalf, who rode right behind them, told him that they had been placing bets whether or not he'd turn up.

"Oh. Well, I am glad at least some of you believed that I would!" he said and smiled genuinely. "And what did you think, Gandalf?" he then asked. Gandalf chuckled and then there was a large pouch flying towards him. He caught it swiftly and slipped into his bag.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second!" he chuckled. Bilbo's smile grew wider. He was a sweet thing, but it would remain to be seen if he would survive on this journey.

They had been riding hardly 15 minutes when Bilbo started to sneeze, apparently the horse hair gave him a reaction. He was rummaging through his pockets looking for his handkerchief and when he didn't find it he ordered the whole company to stop. The dwarves looked at him incredulously and some of them rolled their eyes in disbelief.

"We have to turn around!" Bilbo stated.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf demanded. Bilbo looked up from his hands which were still desperately looking for the piece of fabric. "I forgot my handkerchief!" he told as if was completely obvious that the whole company should return because of that. Gwen held back laughter as Thorin was looking the hobbit as if he had just grown wings. Bofur, trying again to be helpful with more or less success, tore a piece from the hem of his tunic and tossed it to Bilbo who was a hilarious sight as he was trying to remain as far as possible from the piece of cloth even it was in his hand.

"Move on!" Thorin announced and they slowly picked up the pace. Dwalin's eyes were again wandering to Gwen and his brother was again watching him closely. Balin sighed quietly. Sure he could understand why his brother would be captured by that woman, she was like a female version of Dwalin in many ways, but that was exactly why he wouldn't have wanted her with them. He had known this would happen but to think that they had been on the road barely few hours. It gave Balin a little consolation that he knew his brother would rather get eaten by wargs or something similarly unpleasant than act on whatever _things_ that woman stirred up in him since she was a human after all and dwarves just don't couple up with anyone else than their own race. But he wouldn't be so sure about younger Durins who were indeed watching miss Gwen a little too eagerly. He was just hoping that there would not be any drama because they _really_ needed to stay focused.

When the afternoon hours reached them and the sun was shining high on the sky Gwen wasn't anymore the only one who was feeling a little too hot in travelling clothes. Even Thorin had taken off his heavy fur-lined leather coat. The whole company was equally happy when Thorin said that they would finally make a camp for the night. The sun was just started to settle down and they had just enough time to collect firewood and set up a camp before dark. Thorin started to give orders to everyone and Gwen helped Bilbo to come down from the saddle.

"Ah, I can't get my legs straight…" Bilbo wailed quietly. Taking support from Gwen's arm he sat down on the small rock. "You will be alright. I can ask Dori to brew you some herbal tea to ease the worst pain." she said and straightened herself and looked for the grey-haired dwarf with her gaze.

"Ranger! Make yourself useful and help Dwalin collect the firewood!" Thorin commanded. "Fili, Kili! Check out the premises, we wouldn't want to get ambushed. Be thorough!"

Gwen followed Dwalin to the woods. They didn't speak a word to each other but Gwen felt his eyes on her as she picked up few logs from the ground which looked dry enough. Usually she didn't mind people staring at her but she was rather tired after a long hot day and having had just few hours of sleep last night. She rolled her eyes when Dwalin's gaze kept following her as she wandered further into the woods. She turned on her heels and tilted her head.

"What?" she didn't mean to sound so snappish and she gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, that came out wrong…" she muttered but Dwalin didn't look particularly offended.

"Nothing." he pursed his lips and lifted his chin a bit. "Your tattoos… They're impressive."

Gwen hid her surprise. "Oh. Thank you…" _Well that was unexpected…_ She turned her back to him again and continued to search for pieces of wood which would be suitable for fire. She noticed a small parched tree further but despite her strong arms she didn't manage to crack the larger branches. Gwen gritted her teeth. She had never been very good at asking help if her own strength wasn't enough. However, cracking that tree into pieces would save them a great amount of time since it was fully dried and would probably lit easily too.

"Dwalin, come lend me hand over here." she forced the words out of her mouth and refused to look Dwalin's smug expression as he came over. Luckily he didn't say a word and just snapped the larger branches from the tree and broke them to smaller pieces easily. Gwen mentally slapped herself on the back of her head when she realized she was thinking his strong arms in ways which were not appropriate at all.

"I think we have enough here, let's go back" she said quickly and was indeed grateful for the darkness which veiled her bright red blush.

Dwalin nodded and they did not speak another word on their way back but she could still feel his eyes on her back.

"That was quick!" Bombur said and Gwen smiled to him with a chuckle. "My stomach is grumbling! Glóin, come and help me with the fire, will you?" he then said rubbing his hands together eagerly waiting to get the food ready. Glóin came over and in no-time there was a roaring campfire going, not that they needed any warmth after the hot day. Gwen sat down to a rock near Bilbo.

"How your legs are coping?" she smirked and earned a painful grimace from the hobbit. She then remembered her promise to ask Dori to brew him some tea and she found him nearby having a conversation with his brothers. She approached them and cleared her throat as if to ask if she was disturbing.

"Miss Gwen, come sit with us!" Nori said and made room for her on the branch they were sitting on. "Ah, thank you. And _please_ do not call me 'miss', just Gwen is fine." she said and sat down. "I was actually going to ask from Dori here if he would know some blend which would ease our poor hobbit's pain. As you might have noticed he isn't very used to riding."

"Well, I would be glad to try something out. Can't really be sure if it'll work but give me a moment!" he said and his eyes lit as he went to rummage through his backpack. Gwen chuckled. Ori was watching her with round eyes. He always looked like he wanted to ask 1001 questions but never did. Now he, however, bit his lip and spoke shyly.

"Uhm, miss… Sorry, sorry! Gwen? Would you… would you mind if I draw a picture of you? Not now I mean… But sometime?"

Gwen laughed and Ori looked a little frightened for a moment. "No, of course I don't mind. Go ahead. I was just laughing at the idea that someone would actually like to draw me."

"Thank you. I can show it to you when it is ready!" he said, clutching to his notebook. Gwen just nodded. Nori was rolling his eyes to his brother extensively. Ori pouted at him and turned away.

Dori came back with a smile. "I'll bring it up to him when it's boiled and ready. I hope it helps!"

"Thank you, I'm sure he appreciates it whether it helps or not."

She rose and left the brothers back to each other's company. Bilbo looked just as miserable as he had looked when she had left him. "Dori is making you tea. He tells me it should help a bit."

The hobbit gave her a weak smile. "Thank you."

Gwen left his side and joined Dwalin and Balin who were sitting near the fire. "Balin?" she asked tentatively. She had noticed that he didn't particularly like her. The old dwarf raised his gaze from the flames. "I was just wondering why didn't I have to sign a contract like Bilbo?"

"I am going to ask you sign it too. It's just that… well, I have to change few things since it was not written for a woman." he said. Gwen's eyes drifted to Dwalin. The flames were dancing on his face and it also made his eyes look almost black as he stared to the flames. Her gaze lingered on the long scar on his face and she briefly wondered how it would feel under a touch. Her gaze dropped to his lips and she was just about to think what it would be like to kiss them when he was suddenly looking at her. Gwen realized her mouth had been slightly agape so she shut it quickly and diverted her eyes with haste.

"Oh, I see. Well, then I sign it when it's ready." she then said, quickly shrugged, and was about to return to Bilbo when she heard FIli and Kili running towards them and yelling something incoherent. As they got closer they managed to make out the words they were yelling and within seconds Dwalin was up with his axes on his hands alongside Balin who was holding his mace in battle stance.

"Bandits!" FIli yelled as they reached the camp and if someone wasn't already on his feet, he now was. With a swift move Gwen withdrew her swords from her back and looked around. Fili had now also drawn his swords and Kili had readied his bow in mere seconds. Poor Bilbo looked terrified, again, and Gandalf was hovering in front of him protectively. Thorin yelled commands in khuzdul and they stood in a group when the noises which had followed Fili and Kili got louder. It was already dark and the only light they had was the campfire.

"Hold your ground and keep together!" Thorin said and turned then to Fili. "Did you saw how many there were?"

"No, sorry. But judging by the noise they were making there had to be a dozen or so." he said. Thorin grunted. She suspected that he didn't think that they could not beat them easily but this was all redundant when they should've been able to rest and gather strength. When they saw something move in the woods Kili fired an arrow and it was followed by a cry. It had hit it's target. Gwen gripped her blades tighter and as she saw a hooded figure attacking from behind the big pine she was already rushing forward.

Another figure appeared from her left when the first one dove to right avoiding her swinging blade. With a fierce cry she swung both blades on her sides injuring the two attackers to their mid-torso. They stumbled away from her but a third was already running towards her. She ducked quickly as the bandit swung his mace. She was now behind him and kicked sharply to the back of his knee. He fell but tried to rise immediately and she saw a dagger flash in his hand. She lifted her blades up and when he was close enough she swung them forward slicing two thick wounds to the bandit's chest. While the two first attackers still laid in the ground unconscious and the one she had just wounded collapsed as well, was fourth quickly approaching. With another cry she swirled towards him lifting her hands to her sides and her swords were following her movement slicing two horizontal cuts to attacker's arms and chest. As she moved she briefly saw Dwalin staring at her, completely frozen and that's when Gwen saw a figure approaching him on his back. "Dwalin, _behind you_!" she yelled and he seemed to snap out of it as he turned quickly around with his axe's and the bandit fell backwards to the ground by the force of the hits.

Gwen looked around. Apparently there were no more in the woods and the few who were still standing peddled back with their arms up. Nearby Fili was pushed to the ground by a big bandit with double swords but Fili kicked him to the ankle and the bandit lost his balance and fell to the ground. Gwen strode quickly to him and grabbed his front, lifting him on his feet. She put her dagger on his throat while holding him still with her other hand. He was defenseless without his swords which were lying on the ground now. Thorin was holding another bandit still hand wrapped around his neck from the back and his sword ready in case the captive would try something stupid. Gwen narrowed her eyes to the man she was holding. The fight had been short but it had nevertheless managed to get her blood rushing.

"Take your wounded and leave! If you dare to show yourselves again you shall not be this lucky." she hissed and pushed him back. Thorin released the one he was holding as well as Glóin released the one he was holding under his big boot. Gwen glanced around and noticed how Thorin looked a little displeased. She may had been a bit out of line there saying those things rather than letting Thorin speak but adrenaline was pumping fiercely through her veins and the words had come out instinctively. Thorin didn't, however, press the subject and the moment passed. They caught their breath and Bilbo was peeking from his hiding place too, carefully. He had been hiding far behind the ponies. Anyone didn't pay further attention to the bandits who were dragging their friends back into the woods. They wouldn't attack again. Gwen approached Thunder who was still neighing and stepping around nervously. She murmured some soft words to him and slowly he calmed down. Suddenly she froze when she heard Balin and Dwalin approach. They didn't see her, obviously, since she was in the shadows behind her horse.

"What were you doing?" Balin started angrily.

"What do you mean?" Dwalin questioned and Gwen peeked behind Thunder and saw him standing arms crossed, staring at his brother.

"You know what I mean! You almost got yourself killed! That is not like you… freeze like that in the middle of the fight…"

"I did NOT _freeze_, I just didn't see him coming."

"Oh, right. Come on, why are you lying to me, brother?"

"Am not." Dwalin grunted but Gwen could see he wasn't looking his brother into eyes.

"Do you think I am blind? You probably think you've been very stealth, don't you…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes you do. You've been glancing at her incessantly, taking every opportunity when you thought nobody saw." Balin said with a hint of defeat in his voice. In her hiding place, Gwen was suddenly feeling very much like she shouldn't be hearing this at all but she couldn't move away now without a detection. Dwalin remained silent.

"And that was what almost got you killed. Don't let this happen, you know our ways better than this."

"Leave it alone, Balin." he sounded as if he was warning him.

"Remember this, little brother, I warned you." Balin said but Dwalin had already turned his back on him and was walking back to the campfire. Balin followed him shortly and Gwen ventured from her hiding. She made a small circuit so she approached the camp from the other direction than Balin and Dwalin. She didn't want to in any circumstances to let them know she had heard them. The things she had heard bothered her greatly though. _Why would he even be staring at me? That is just ridiculous, Balin must've gotten it wrong. _Although she considered the idea ridiculous she felt a spark of excitement in her stomach as she played with the thought for a moment. Dwalin watching her in secrecy...

Gwen shook her head. That was just stupid let that kind of thoughts dwell. She pushed the thoughts away and sat near the fire next to Nori. The food would be probably ready soon.

Dwalin watched her, again, from a distance. He thought the things his brother had said and the events that had occurred earlier. It made him angry that Balin had been right in everything he had said. She was affecting him but he refused to admit that since he didn't fully understand those _feelings _she awoke in him he might as well deny them completely. He grimaced to the word. _Feelings. Gah._

Gwen sat beside the campfire between Kili and Nori. They were apparently talking about the attack. FIli was throwing adoring glances to the ranger and she looked a little uncomfortable by that.

"…now don't be modest, you beat them almost single-handedly!" Fili said and Dwalin snorted to his obvious adulation. _You can't handle her, she's way out of your league little Durin… Oh this is great, now I own her? _He rolled his eyes and averted his gaze from her. _By Mahal…_

Balin was right. This had to stop right here before anything would really happen. Dwalin couldn't understand how he had let these thoughts sneak into his mind in the first place. He should've kept his distance and ignore her completely. Even when he forced himself to think that way, he was painfully aware that it might not had been enough no matter how hard he would had tried. So from now on he would try even harder. He looked around to find someone, someone else than his brother, who wasn't interacting with Gwen so he could focus on something else than her flaming copper red hair and pale skin with the tattoos and that damned leather garment she wore. _Why can't she wear that sack she was wearing in Bag-End? _He thought frustrated. Ori was sitting little further from the others so he sat next to him. He was drawing again.

"What you're drawing there?" he asked, not sounding particularly interested though. Ori looked up and he blushed. Dwalin craned his neck to glance at his notebook.

_You got to be kidding me…_ Of course he was drawing Gwen, fighting the bandits with her blades raised to a blow, looking breathtaking. Dwalin let out a small groan and retired to his bedroll to wait the food. He closed his eyes but it gave him no rest. He saw liquid copper and whirling blades.


	7. 7 Riddles Riddles in the dark

**A/N Once again I've had a mental breakdown with my writing, and once again I've decided that I've grinded and sanded it enough. It shall now see the daylight.**

**I couldn't resist little... thing I might call it, here. Please do not hate me. I do not think it too mature, not at least worth of raising the rating. But I give you a fair warning, to some of you it might be M(ish) if you have a vivid imagination. **

**Once again I hope you enjoy and I beg, if you read please do review, it means a lot.**

**x**

* * *

Chapter 7. Riddles... Riddles in the dark

* * *

She felt his strong hands pinning her to the cold wall and it sent a violent shiver down her spine. His breath was hot on her skin and she could feel his proximity even though she didn't see him properly at the dim moonlight.

"Dwalin…" she whispered, making it unwillingly sound more like plea. They were standing still and over her own shaky breathing she could hear how Dwalin's breath grew more uneven too. He smelled like ale, leather and metal blended with his own musky scent. A hint of spicy too. It was intoxicating. Gwen found herself studying him. His usual frown was nowhere to be seen and yet there was something dark in his gaze. His narrow lips were slightly parted and his chest was rising unevenly. Regardless of his unsure expression his grip was tight and she surprised herself from hoping he would press himself harder against her. "What is this?" she asked raising her gaze to meet his.

Dwalin didn't answer and she heard him trying to even his breathing."Look at me… Being like this… My body is betraying me…" he finally whispered with a low growl. The husky voice of his by itself could've lit the flame inside her but the actual words were sending her over the edge and she whimpered weakly. She shifted, more or less on purpose, and brought her face closer to his. So close that his beard and moustache were slightly tickling her cheek.

"What does that mean?" Gwen managed to utter. He didn't reply. Then he shifted a little and his body was brushing against hers briefly. It drew a another whimper out of her and that is when Dwalin closed the mere inches between them, crushing his lips roughly to hers. She moaned into his mouth and squirmed against him trying to get closer. He responded by pressing her back tighter against the wall and grunting softly when she moved her hands to his back. Gwen felt his manhood pressing against her hip and she resisted the urge to beg him just take her right now. He let go of her shoulders and let his hands drop to her waist, gripping it tightly. His fingers burned through her leather corset and she was desperate to feel his touch on her bare skin but she rather enjoyed this torturing pace he was keeping on.

His lips left her mouth and wandered dropping quick desperate kisses to her chin and ended up to her neck. His breathing was heavy on her ear and a soft bite on the sensitive flesh right under the ear made her moan. Dwalin move his hands lower, to grab her thighs, lifting her up. Groaning, he pressed his manhood between her legs and her head dropped back. She got briefly distracted by the fact that anyone could walk in on them but his lips on hers made that quickly go away. His tongue was flicking tentatively on her lips and she let him in. She felt him moan into her mouth and whispering her name. She needed him right now, it didn't matter where they were or if there would be consequences. She needed him to take her right now.

"Dwalin, I…" she breathed but he started to blur in front of her very eyes.

In mere seconds Gwen jumped in her bed, sweaty and startled. She sat up and ran fingers through her hair. She was in the Prancing Pony. In her bed. And definitely alone. Again. She slumped back onto the bed and a shiver ran through her. Previous had been a dream, yes, but the lust she felt was evidently very real. It was still there. She closed her eyes and whimpered aloud as the image of Dwalin pressing her against the cold stone wall appeared. She imagined his rough kiss… And her eyes shot open again. _This is insane._

That was the second time she had dreamt that exact dream during this very night. She stood up from her bed and opened the small window in her room. She looked around for her pipe and leaning out from the window letting the cold night breeze caress her face she lit the pipe and inhaled long deep puff. Her mind, however, was still in that dream. was that really what she had wanted when they had been on that alley?

Dwalin.

_What is happening to me…_

Earlier on that fine sunny day…

They had left their camp behind in the first light. This time Gwen didn't mind waking up early since she hadn't slept anyway. It wasn't like she didn't trust the dwarves and to their capability to keep the watch but she was so used to watch her own back that she couldn't help it after the bandits had ambushed them. She had jumped awake constantly reacting even to the smallest crackles from the campfire and the voices from the others' chatter. This constant lack of good night sleep made her cranky though and she didn't appear to be the only one.

She found consolation about the fact that the next night would be spent in Bree and that meant spending a night in bed where there was no need to keep watch. She was looking forward to this chance to gather her strength properly because they would be travelling in the wild for days and probably even for weeks.

Due the rapid pace Thorin kept them going, they reached the village of Bree late in afternoon. It appeared that Thorin would've wanted to keep going since there were many hours left before the dark.

"This may be the last time in days, maybe even in weeks, when we're going to get sleep in bed! I am not giving that up easily." Kili declared to his uncle who rolled his eyes massively. Gwen was quite sure if he had been anyone else than his nephew he would've gotten a piece from Thorin's mind. However, Kili's opinion seemed to gather strong support from the others too and with a grim face the leader of the company agreed to stay in the village for the night. Gwen had been silent during their argument but she was indeed happy that she would be able to rest properly.

"Now where's the tavern in this town?!" Fili asked rubbing his palms together. Now it was Gwen's turn to roll eyes. _Of course, why did I ever think there would be any other real reason for the dwarves' eagerness to stay in Bree.._.

"The nearest at the moment would be the Prancing Pony." Gwen told him."That happens to be an inn also, in which I am most interest of at the moment." she added. Fili nodded. There was a stable just next to gates where they were standing now and they left their ponies and horses there. Thorin paid to the stable keeper in advance on behalf all of them, it was apparently stated in the contract that the company would be responsible these kind of expenses. Gwen hadn't seen the thing yet but she didn't feel quite right about taking Thorin's gold since she wasn't actually a part of the company. She slide off from Thunder's back and leaded him to the stable, greeting the stable keeper whose name she couldn't memorize although he had taken care of Thunder many times.

"You remember Thunder, right?" Gwen said softly and smiled to the elder man while she handed him the reigns.

"I sure do, he questions my authority every single time!" he laughed.

"That's my boy, never accept authorities without chewing…" she chuckled. Gwen gave the man few gold pieces and told Thunder to behave as she always did when she left him somewhere. And most of the time he was obedient.

She returned to the yard where the dwarves were waiting for her.

"Alright, lead the way then, will you?"

"Sure."

"We will continue our journey first thing in the morning, remember that. Let us meet here, at the gates, in case you…" Thorin gave a pointed look at his nephews, "…happen to _get lost_ from the others."

"Now why would you think that?" Kili grinned. Thorin just shook his head. He didn't pay attention, however, to the fact that Fili and Kili were not the only ones who looked indeed eager to get their hands on some ale. Nori slapped Gwen to the back. "Let's go then."

Gwen led them through the labyrinth of narrow streets and nodded to a few traders along the way whom she knew from her previous stays in Bree. The dwarves followed her, chattering with each other. Thorin had not followed them, neither had Gandalf and Balin. They passed a small shop which had a variety of different herbs and Dori announced he would check it out and follow them later. Ori followed his brother to the shop.

"I think I'm gonna buy some pipe weed before I am too drunk to do that!" Bofur said when he spotted a small shop across the street which was apparently offering quite wide selection of different tobaccos. Bifur followed his grinning cousin but Bombur announced that he was far too hungry to wait his brother.

"I just want to sleep…" Gwen muttered, mostly to herself.

She stepped to the familiar tavern Fili, Kili, Nori, Oin and Glóin right behind her. Dwalin was following them too but apparently he felt obligated to stay at least 20 yards from them and Gwen had heard him muttering something sounding like 'I know the way but since you're going to the same direction…'. She chuckled at that. _Almost as stubborn and proud as Thorin… Or equally…_

"Now we're in the business! First round is on me!" Nori called out as a wide, very familiar, mischievous grin spread to his face.

"Oh well, have fun. I think I am just taking a room and go to sleep…"

"Nonsense! You can't say no to a free ale!" Glóin laughed and pushed Gwen down to the bench. She tried to resist but was pushed back to her bottom by Fili.

"Damn you dwarves…" she muttered. Nori approached the table with a large tray filled with mugs of ale. Gwen shook her head. She should go and sleep but Glóin had a point… Once again the reckless side of her took the lead. "Oh what the hell, one pint cannot hurt!" she grinned taking a mug. Laughter filled the table and everyone grabbed a mug but before anyone could even sip a drop Kili looked at everyone with a challenge in his eyes.

"On three!" he said with a wink. "One… two… drink!"

Their cheerfulness was way too infectious and Gwen found herself downing her ale on Kili's call. She slammed her empty mug to the table a second before Dwalin did and that did indeed draw a banter out of the young Durins.

"Now Kili, correct me if I am mistaken but did mister Dwalin just lose to a _woman_ in a drinking competition?" Fili roared with laughter and Dwalin gave him a very deadly look. Gwen tried to hide her smirk by staring intensely the surface of the table. Dwalin looked like the whole company had just offended his pride mortally.

"I demand a rematch. She just got lucky." he grunted and Kili had serious issues sitting on the bench as he was laughing his ass off.

"No, NO, I _really_ need to go and get some sleep!" Gwen protested and snapped her head up. Dwalin stared her with a mischievous glint in his dark green eyes as he was sitting opposite to her in the table. "You little wimp, you know you're gonna lose, eh?" he narrowed his eyes, staring intensely at her.

Gwen pursed her lips and bit her tongue as she was trying to ignore his challenge. _Damnit he knows how to pull my strings, obviously…_ She had never been very good at turning down the challenge and the fact that he had just called her a _wimp_ made it even worse. "Oh, no I don't! Fine, one more and then I'll be on my way to meet the nice and comfortable bed!" she said and lifted her chin, never breaking the eye contact with Dwalin whose lips actually curled to a small smirk. _Ah, now he knows he pulled the right string…_

Oin had gone to get the drinks now and was returning already. "Alright then, we're off!"

"Right! Now, on three then. One, two, drink!" Kili counted again and the whole table went silent again for a mere ten seconds. Gwen was watching Dwalin from the corner of her eye and saw him doing the very same. They slammed their empty mugs to the table at the same second, right after Glóin.

"I won!" they yelled in unison, still staring at each other.

"Excuse me!" Glóin said pointedly and they both turned to look at him. "Right, a draw then."

"Now I really need to go, I…" Gwen started to stand up, taking support from the edge of the table. "'Oi, Twinblade! Haven't seen you in a while!" she heard a familiar voice and turned on her heels.

"Thovén?" Gwen uttered out. She was feeling a little dizzy after downing those two ales in under a five minutes and standing up so quickly. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Well, for starters, I _live _here so… But what would one do in a tavern… hmmm, let me think…" he laughed. After a first shock Gwen grinned at him and gave him a slap to the back. "Cheeky bastard! That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yeah." he grinned back. They stood silent for few seconds and Gwen started to look a bit uncomfortable. Or at least Dwalin thought so. He measured this rather young human lad with his eyes. Judging by clothing and the hardened skin on his hands he probably did something physical as his day job, but there was something he couldn't quite figure, something unsettling, and it didn't take long for Dwalin to decide that he didn't like him. There was also something incredibly arrogant in the way he held himself and he didn't strike Dwalin as honest person. Quick glance around revealed that Oin and Glóin were thinking similar things. One thing they had all in common and that was the slight curiosity because Dwalin was not the only one who had noticed Gwen's unnerved behavior. They all wanted to know a little more about this fellow. Kili looked enthusiastic to start ask questions but Glóin sent him to fetch another tray of ales.

"Hey, laddie, want to join for a drink?" Fili offered being the first, and only one so far, to remember his manners. _Damn Durins and their royalty… So obliged to behave properly. _Dwalin didn't care to remember his manners, and he wasn't even sure if he could find them even if he tried. Instead, he offered the lad a vile stare with narrowed eyes and he turned quickly away. Dwalin chuckled. _What a coward._

"Oh I am sure he has better things to do, right?" Gwen shot Fili with deadly glance. She didn't quite know why she didn't want him around now. They did have a _past _but she didn't want the dwarves to know about it and most importantly them, especially Dwalin, to think they were involved. _Wait, what?_

It was not like they had been, though, but she suspected that it had been in Thovén's mind more than once when they had spent time together. She just had been bored and Thovén had felt like something she hadn't experienced yet. He was working as a blacksmith but he had this whole another, mysterious, side of him - he was a professional thief. They had met when he had tried to snag her gold pouch after a gambling night in another, smaller and darker, tavern in Bree. It was a place for thieves and bandits to gamble and drink, and Gwen had been just killing her time in there, figuring it would be different and adventurous. However, Thoven's attempt had not succeeded and he had found himself with Gwen's dagger on his throat on the side alley. Gwen wasn't sure how exactly they ended up spending time together but it was far bygone time and she didn't care to refresh her memories.

"I actually don't…" he sounded a little surprised by Fili's question. Dwarves were, after all, very known from keeping to themselves. Gwen bit her lip growing more nervous.

"Err… I was actually going to go to bed…" she started and shifted her weight. She certainly wasn't going to leave Thovén alone with her new associates. Valar only knew what he would tell them...

"What? It isn't even a sundown yet! Have you gotten old my dear or something, because this is certainly not the woman I remember!" Thovén laughed. Gwen bit her lower lip. "No…" Gwen muttered and pondered the options. Well, there really was only one option since she couldn't force Thovén to leave but she _really_ wanted o sleep. She met Dwalin's curious gaze briefly at that moment and she frowned slightly. He looked a little _too_ curious, it was very odd indeed.

"I guess I can say goodbye to my goodnight sleep then…" she shrugged defeatedly and sat back down just as Kili came back with the tray.

"Now I think you two have a score to settle! Gwen? Dwalin?" he grinned pushing full mugs to them. "Aye, but you can as well give up and I promise I won't mention it ever again." Dwalin added.

Gwen laughed and grabbed her mug. "Yeah, I am sure I would _never_ hear about it again…" she said pointedly. Other dwarves chuckled, Thovén just stared Gwen and now it started to make her extremely uncomfortable.

"One, two, drink!" Kili counted again and staring each other from the corner of their eye they drank. Gwen was feeling very self-aware as she felt Thovén's eyes still on her and she focused to the ale with all her being trying to forget this uncomfortable situation. In fact, she focused so much that she slammed her empty mug to the table several seconds before Dwalin. Dwarves, except for Dwalin, started to laugh and cheer and Thovén joined them. Dwalin was looking very sour and muttered something about unbelievable luck streak.

"Now, can we enjoy this fine brew with a little more civil manner, since we have now cleared who is the man around here." Gwen said cheekily with a sweet smile. The ale always gave her boldness which she would have necessarily wished. " I can buy the next round." Thovén said and stood up heading to the bar. Gwen looked after him. He is not going to leave, _apparently… It appears that I do not have any other option than to keep him preoccupied and drink him under the table so he can't blab about our past… _She wasn't sure though if she could manage that. She hadn't eaten properly today and she was very tired too and that would surely take it's toll. But Thovén never had been very good at holding his liquor and she knew how to distract him. Gwen stripped her cloak and opened the bun in her hair, letting the copper shade waves cascade down on her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it few times, un-tangling it, and gave Kili an ugly look when he was staring at her with his mouth agape. She was briefly wondering if Dwalin was watching her too, he had been after all intrigued by her tattoos yesterday. She shrug the thought off quickly though, surely he had better things to do and watch and she convinced herself that it didn't even matter.

"Seriously Kili…" Fili hissed and nudged his brother's arm. Fili couldn't deny that he was trying to steal few glances too but he was at least doing it smoothly.

Dwalin's eyes were, indeed, fixed to her as well and he felt once again captivated. He didn't at first quite know why he felt anger boil inside him as he noticed that he was not the only one in the table who appeared to be captivated by her. _She did that on purpose but for who? To that excuse of a man? _It struck him hard to realize the boiling anger he felt was jealousy. Dwalin son of Fundin was _actually _jealous for a woman he had no claim. _This is absurd, what do they put to this ale in this inn?_

Thovén was approaching table with the tray and the lad didn't try to even hide his admiration. Dwalin clenched his teeth and his nails dug deep into his palms. Who exactly was this human male and what history did they share?

Few hours later at the very same table…

"Oh! Oh, remember the time when we won that huge pile of gold from those traders from South coast?" Thoven asked and Gwen burst to laughter. "Sure, what about it?"

"Nothing really, it was just awesome night and always comes to my mind when there's talk about bets." he shrugged with wide smile and Dwalin was almost ready to smash the lad's head right onto the table. He was talking a way too much about himself and had offered Gwen so many ales that she was laughing heartily to his every line. _So that is probably how he had gotten her interested in the first place… _Dwalin was convinced that the lad could not hold any qualities which Gwen would appreciate when sober. This had now gone on few hours and it had gotten worse by every 5 minutes. Finishing, again, another ale watching the two of them Dwalin refused to admit that he felt more than a little jealous when he was watching their easy communication. He would never have that with her. Not that he even knew would Gwen have any interest in such things. He had drunk several ales himself and it started to have an effect into his thoughts, obviously. _Thank Mahal, Balin is not here… He surely could see right through me and have opinion or two to share._

Bofur and Bifur had joined them shortly after this Thovén had showed up. Bofur was, in Dwalins opinion, way too friendly with him but he always was with everyone. Dori and Ori had joined them after one hour or so but they never were the social ones. Ori was sitting further, drawing as usual. _Probably drawing Gwen again… _He thought bitterly and slapped himself mentally for that thought. He should not feel jealousy in the first place and even less he should feel that towards his kin.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a while. I think it's my turn to buy a round?" Gwen started to stand up surprisingly steady. _Maybe she isn't that drunk after all and finds this Thovén genuinely fun? _Dwalin thought sourly and glared Thoven menacingly. He didn't notice that Kili was watching him with frown.

"Nah, you can get the next one, we'll get the drinks, just go." Killi said to her and motioned to Dwalin. "Come on, give me hand!" he continued and Dwalin looked at him. "Why?"

"Come on now!" Kili demanded and Dwalin stood up, still glaring Thovén over his shoulder while following Kili. They went to the bar and Kili asked the barmaid to fill the tray up. Then he turned to Dwalin. "What's wrong with you?" he asked frowning. "Haven't you notice we're at the tavern and there is ale? Cheer up, your brooding makes us miserable."

"Nothing is _wrong_ with me! I dunno what you're talking about." Dwalin stated and crossed his arms defensively. Kili tilted his head. "Oh yeah, right. Nothing." he chuckled. Dwalin lifted his chin but Kili continued, "You think we're blind? You have been stabbing that friend of Gwen's with your glare ever since he sat down with us. What's up with that?"

"He's an arrogant brat. I just don't like arrogant brats, alright?"

"Oh… And the fact that he's courting Gwen has nothing to do with that?" Kili grinned and Dwalin's eyes snapped to him. "What?"

"Ah, you think you're being _stealth_ with your affection. Alright then, keep your _secret_."

"You seriously start to sound like Balin, laddie…" Dwalin muttered and was about to return to the table. While turning around he found that few men leaning to the counter were staring at them, openly listening to their debate. "What are you looking at?!" he snapped to the taller man and stepping forward he pushed him to the chest. "'Oi!"

The man was standing up in mere seconds and his friend was about to stand up too and they didn't look like they would mind a bit of a brawl but Glóin had luckily been watching the situation and was quick to leap forward from the table and grab Dwalin's arm. "Come on now, leave it!" he said with a low voice. The tall man and Dwalin stared each other and Dwalin wouldn't have probably backed off if the man hadn't sat down first. Glóin nodded slightly to the man and he lowered his head briefly as an acceptance for his apology. Glóin was still holding Dwalin's arm when they returned to the table and he released it when they sat down. Kili followed them with ales. There was a short awkward silence and everyone was looking around each other.

"So what was that all about?" Gwen was first to speak. She did not get an answer, though, as her words seemed to break the spell and suddenly everyone was chattering again.

"Better not to pick a fight, we wouldn't want to draw unwanted attention…" Glóin muttered to Dwalin who was even crankier than earlier. It made him angry that the ranger and her relations drove him so effectively. He was a dwarf who didn't like not being in control of himself at all times. Distantly he realized also that he should not drink any more, but he dismissed the thought as quickly as it had occurred.

"What did they say anyway, Dwalin?" Fili was curious. _I just felt like punching something… _But Dwalin did not say that aloud. "Nothing. They were just… being too curious." he grunted instead.

"About what?" Fili kept insisting. Dwalin rolled his eyes massively to Kili who was giving him a pointed look.

"Nothing important, alright! Drink your ale and shut up." Dwalin snapped to him causing FIli's eyebrows rise in surprise. He wasn't the only one. Dwalin regretted almost instantly his outburst. _Damn now, I really have to get a grip…_

"You should've kicked his ass, I would've fancied a little entertainment with my pint!" Thovén announced and threw his arm possessively on Gwen's shoulders. She gave him an incredulous look and shrugged it off sloppily. Dwalin's head snapped up and other dwarves were looking at Thovén as well. The lad didn't seem to share their opinion about drawing attention. Thovén placed his arm again on Gwen shoulder regardless of her squirming and that particular action made something snap on Dwalin's head. He didn't really think through his actions before he spoke, standing up slowly.

"Well I can always kick _your_ ass if you fancy?" he growled and regretted it instantly. It was too late, however, since Thovén had risen up and leaned to the table facing Dwalin's glare.

"You think you can beat me, _dwarf_? What have I even done to you? You have been glaring at me the whole evening without a reason!" Thovén said venomously. The atmosphere was suddenly electrified around the table. Dwalin didn't answer to Thovén so he continued to insist an explanation for his actions.

"Have I offended you? No. Have I taken something of yours? No." he was about to sit down but seemed to change his mind on the half way. He grabbed Gwen's arm who yelped in surprise. "Come on Gwen, let's find a place more…private and friendly."

Gwen frowned to him but before she had a chance to speak herself Dwalin was grabbing Thovén's front from across the table. "You keep your groping hands far from her!" he growled and now it was Gwen's turn to look surprised. She wasn't the only one, though.

"Or what?" Thovén challenged arrogance most evident in his voice. Dwalin narrowed his eyes as an answer and pushed Thovén violently back.

"Dwalin?!" _Balin. _"What on Durin's name are you doing?"

Silence.

Balin was standing few yards from the table his expressions shifting from astounded to angry. He was eyeing the massive piles of empty mugs and then his gaze shifted to Dwalin who was looking like a dwarfling who had got caught stealing his mother's cookies. _So I leave them be for a few hours and this happens…? _Balin sighed at the thought and shook his head slightly. "Break it off, lads. Whatever it is that you're doing…" he muttered and grabbed Dwalin's arm. "Can I have a word, _brother_…" he hissed and although it was a question it didn't quite sound like one. "Let me be, for once!" Dwalin hissed back and yanked his arm free. He stomped out from the tavern and punched the wall around the corner, grunting quietly when his knuckles crunched against it. He rested his forehead to the cold stone and closed his eyes. _What is happening?_

Of course it was partially the ale but the volume of these feelings he had been having was still hard to understand. With swift swing he punched the wall again, harder.

"May I ask what was that all about?" a soft voice asked from behind him. Dwalin didn't turn around. He knew who it was. "You may not." he whispered.

"I see."

She didn't leave. "I am asking it whether I may or not. What was that?"

"It is none of your business, ranger. Leave be me now."

"I certainly won't! You attacked my friend, it doesn't matter if he's an arrogant bastard or not, and I do not understand why would you do such a thing!" she started to sound angry now.

"Leave. Me. Be." he repeated slowly, still leaning his head to the wall.

"No." she replied simply. Dwalin gritted his teeth and was about to punch the wall again, it seriously did make him feel a little better, but Gwen reached his arm holding it back. "Stop doing that, I am sure you wouldn't want to travel nor fight with broken knuckles." she said quietly and stepped to his side carefully. The frustration took over him like gigantic wave. He reached to his side with both of his hands and grabbed Gwen's shoulders and as she stumbled a little he pinned her roughly against the wall. She took a sharp, surprised, breath and her mouth was hanging slightly agape. He studied her features slowly while the bare skin of her shoulders burned his fingertips. Her breath was shallow but Dwalin refused to lower his gaze to her chest which was rising unevenly as she tried to catch her breath. He was a bit distracted by the fact that Gwen didn't do a thing to get away from him. He watched her lips as she moistened them with the tip of her tongue and it made him unwillingly groan aloud. She bit her lower lip, obviously trying to form words.

"What is this?" she whispered and she sounded very confused. Dwalin rose his gaze and met her eyes. "Look at me… Being like this… My body is betraying me..." he whispered back with low, husky voice.

"What does that mean?"

Dwalin inhaled slowly. _She smells like iron and fire. Like leather and mead. _"It means…" he started but was interrupted when Gwen shifted the weight from her foot to another and that brought her face closer to his. He swallowed hard. _What am I doing? _He suddenly got a grip from himself and stepped backwards, rapidly.

"It means nothing. Leave me alone." he turned his back to her and stomped away without another word, leaving Gwen breathless and unable to move. She tried to even her breath but it was impossible as she still felt his rough strong hands on her shoulders pinning her to the wall and his hot breath brushing against her skin. She wasn't sure how she felt about this sensation he had made her feel by simply touching her. It was new and she found herself wondering if he had felt that tension too and what exactly was the darkness in his eyes when he had watched her closely.

Gwen closed her eyes and let out a shallow sigh. She had been pretty much holding her breath for the last minutes. Dwalin was nowhere to be seen but she resisted the urge to find him. She let her head drop backwards and it hit the wall softly. _I have to get some sleep, this is insane._

* * *

**A/N Just if anyone recognizes it, yes, I was greatly inspired by one episode of Sherlock Holmes where he is confused how his body is betraying him. It was... moving. So I used it for my own selfish purposes *grin***


End file.
